Casualty - Cal & Alicia - More than just friends
by Optimus95
Summary: A month after the helicopter crash Caleb Knight has secretly started to fall in love with his brother's girlfriend Alicia Monroe, but he's apprehensive to act on those feelings but can he build up the courage to tell her how he truly feels about her
1. Unrequited love

After a long gruelling day had just finished in the emergency department and the team had made their way over to The Hope & Anchor across the road for a well-deserved drink, a few rounds of shots later with Max & Jez at the bar I was buzzing and found myself eyeing up Ethan and his new girlfriend from afar. Alicia turned her head in my direction and ours eyes met briefly for a second and she smiled the most beautiful smile I'd seen in a long while but I looked away quickly before it got uncomfortable awkward.

They had just recently gotten together and were the talk of the ED, I was happy for my brother Ethan as one brother can be but hearing upon it constantly in cubicles had made be sick to the bone daily. I'd envied the relationship they had and longed for one meaningful of my own since my personal heartache with Taylor a few months ago.

Picking up one more shot glass from the top of the bar and downing it, my stomach had called it quits for the night after a long session. Out of nowhere Alicia had come up beside me to the bar

'Hey there Mr Casanova' she greeted. 'Have you been avoiding us tonight'

'Why would I be avoiding a pretty face like yours?'

'You tell me Cal, you seem a little bit distant tonight. Are you ok' she questioned, placing her hand on top of mine

My breath caught in my lungs by the delicate touch of her soft hand as I slowly breathed it out. 'I'm fine Alicia honest I am'

'Then come and have a drink with me and your brother'

'I was just about to head off' gesturing towards the door

'Come on please stay, one drink for me?' she smiled

'Just a quick one Alicia' I replied, the voice in my mind was telling me this was a bad idea and I should make some excuse to get out now while I had the chance too

After picking up a round of drinks for the three of us we joined Ethan at his table, flight had kicked in when I sat down as I knew being around them wasn't good by the way I was feeling. Just get through one drink with them together then you can get the hell out of here…..

'Caleb what's on your mind?' she asked

'Huh' I replied, totally dazed out

'See babe like I told you earlier, he has got something on his mind'

'Something or someone Caleb' Ethan teased

'Can we just leave it out ok, end of!'

'Have you been crushing on someone?' Alicia questioned, raising a brow

'God no, what are we kids now'

'It's someone in this room isn't it?' he joked

'On that note, I'll call it a night' I proclaimed, finishing off my pint

'So it is isn't it?'

I grabbed my jacket off the back of the chair and sifted my way through the packed crowd of the pub, slipping on my jacket outside I went to move away but got held back by something with some force, checking I wasn't caught on something I turned my head around to see Alicia grabbing hold of my arm

'You alright Cal'

'Yeah I'm fine Alicia; I shouldn't have lost my rag back in there. Totally out of order' I admitted. 'Anyway what are you doing out here?'

'It's understandable and I came to check if you were alright' she replied 'You coming back inside or really heading home for the night'

'Thanks anyway Alicia but I'll head home' I informed her, my heart stuttering slowing

'See you later Cal' she proclaimed, going up on her tiptoes and planting a soft kiss to my cheek

Alicia waved goodbye before heading back inside the pub and my stomach just flopped. This is wrong, so so wrong to be feeling like this at all, especially for my brother's girlfriend when they had just gotten together. I can't be feeling like this, I shouldn't be but the way she touched me tonight and kissed my cheek felt so right and real that I should have told her how I felt about her but not now when it's too late, I needed to nip these feelings about Alicia in the bud and move on somehow. My eyes shifted to the right as I eyed up the blonde with the beautiful smile, this was the right thing to do to get Alicia out of my system…..


	2. Damaged memories

This morning had been quite a struggle to get out of bed when I could hear the muffled noises of Ethan & Alicia coming through the apartment walls, waking me up from my reoccurring dream about the helicopter crash. The unbearable ache it had on my heart broke it into millions of little pieces. Lifting the pillow from underneath my head I dropped it on my face to drown out their playful noise….

After sifting my way through a pile of patient's notes that needed signing off my mind kept on replaying the crash on the ED over and over again. A slam of folders hitting the desk had me jumping out of my skin

'God you're quite jumpy this morning Caleb' Ethan greeted

'You nearly gave me bloody heart attack Nibbles' I signed. 'Why in the hell did you do that?'

'A wakeup call from your slumber. Ms Beauchamp is going around the wards'

'Thanks for the heads up'

A middle aged man had been rolled into cubicles by Max, waiting to be placed onto a trolley bed for further tests

'Can I get some help over here for Mr Blake' he shouted

I shot up from my desk and wiped my hand over my face to get rid of my sleepy face, I really needed to focus now on the job instead of the crash from last month

'Morning Mr Blake, I'm Doctor Knight and I'll be treating you today' I greeted, raising my voice over the whirling sound of a fan in the background. 'I'm sorry for any noise in the department we're having some new air conditioning fans being put up'

'That's quite alright Doctor'

The whirling sound of the fan being tested grew louder then it suddenly panged onto the floor, moving viciously around the place, seeing the light flash off one of the blades I was frozen solid like time had stood still around me and was throwback to the day of the crash, remembering the horrors around me seeing people losing their limps and the blood of innocent people splay all over the floor as the tragedy continued to unfold, that propeller blade coming close to slicing me up as I lay conscious on the floor from shock….

The room went silent as the workmen managed to switch off the fan as I remembered where I was again, in the safety of the hospital and not in that crash zone, Charlie was now in front of me as I still couldn't move my body

'Cal, are you alright?' he asked

'I'm fine Charlie just need to get my focus back'

'Take a break and clear your head, looks like you need it'

'I can manage'

'I don't think you can, Ethan can take over'

'What about Ms Beauchamp when she comes around'

'I'll cover for you'

'Thanks Charlie I owe you one'

I handed over the obs board to Charlie and exited cubicles to reception, going past a rammed waiting area with Noel getting snowed under with patient demanding answers to their questions. Making my way past the peace garden I climbed the stairs up to the roof of the hospital, watching down on the staff and patients below, tears had started to form as I thought about the crash even more as one snuck out and trickle down my cheek….

'Hey' a female voice spoke with concern

I was glad to see Alicia had come up to the roof instead of Charlie or Ethan because the last thing I wanted was for them to see me weeping

'Hey you' I replied, wiping away the tears quickly before she saw them. 'What are doing up here'

'I saw you freak out in cubicles; I wanted to make sure you were alright'

'Did Ethan put you up to this'

'No I was concerned about you Cal; we're friends aint we' she admitted. 'You do you know it is ok for guys to cry, to show you don't always have to be macho'

I nodded my head as she came up real close to my front and placed her hands on both sides of cheeks, Alicia smiled slightly as she wiped away the remaining tears on my cheeks

'Thanks'

'You do know you can always talk to me Cal if something is wrong'

Working up the courage my mouth opened and words had formed in my mind before I even knew where to start

'I don't like to open up about my emotions or let other see them when I'm at my weakest point '

'Why' she proclaimed, raising a brow

'I didn't have an easy childhood growing up; I was put up for adoption with Ethan when we were young and we lost contact with each other before we started here but we knew of one another. In that foster home I found out the hard way of being loved and being self-confident. Seeing the other kids being adopted to new families before me while I remained behind was very tough to take, so I just put on this persona of a well assured kid in that care home to make my life around there a little easier and just kept everything to myself and bottled all my feelings up even after I finally got adopted' I admitted, both of us crouching down out of view and laying our backs against the wall. 'I couldn't find the right time to open up to my adopted parents, my friends or anyone nor even the people I l-l-love and care about because my past just haunts me too much

'So is that why the way that you are with certain people'

'Yeah Alicia, to distant myself from ever being hurt again. The things I did to just get by on the streets if you catch my drift when I fled from my adoptive parents, I don't want anyone in the ED to know what I did or what my past was like, that's the old me'

'I can't even begin to imagine what you must have been through growing up' she sighed, resting her head on my shoulder. 'So what happened to you down in cubicles?'

'I had a very frightening panic attack when that fan fell to the floor, the sound of it and the blade threw me back to the day of the crash. I've been having traumatic dreams about it ever since and I can't get them to stop'

'Have you been to counselling for it yet or even talked to anyone about your dreams like Charlie or Ethan'

'It's embarrassing to talk about to other people about this problem'

'Oh Caleb it's nothing to be embarrassed about, people go through PTSD all the time and most get through it with help from counselling'

'I just don't think I could go through it all on my own'

'Then I'll come with you to counselling, we'll get through this together'

'Together?'

'Of course' Alicia smiled

An invisible wall I had built around myself had cracked under its own weight when she nodded, I no longer had to face things on my own now that I had opened up to Alicia about my troubled past and she could be the one, I mean friend that's always there to help you to overcome your past …..


	3. A closet friendship

It had felt like forever had past as we lay peacefully and content against the wall together but in reality it had only been ten minutes that had past, I didn't want this moment to end just yet even for just five more minutes because everything felt so right being up against her. We got up from the roof floor and patted ourselves down before heading back to the ED….

Our paths had seemed too crossed more during the day and I was glad to notice her around and how close by Alicia was but deep down in my mind, a voice kept on repeating she was already taken and I had to stop thinking like that and start to see Alicia as more of a friend for my sake and Ethan's.

Finishing up my coffee at the breakfast bar in the staff room Alicia had walked in and closed the door behind her, pulling out a chair and sitting down next to me

'I've got something for you Caleb'

'What is it?' I asked, she pulled a folded up piece of paper out of her pocket

'It's a counselling brochure I'd picked up for you'

'You haven't told anyone about my PTSD have you to get that' I questioned angrily

'I haven't told a soul about your PTSD when I swiped that brochure up for you'

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't be snapping at you since you're trying to help me overcome it' I explained. 'Are you still going to come with me to counselling tonight Alicia?'

'Of course I will and I'll be right by your side ok' she replied, placing her hand on top of mine and rubbing her thump over my knuckles. 'What are doing tonight after your session'

'I don't know yet probably nothing why'

'Come out tonight with me and Ethan, we're going out to eat together'

'I'd love too but I'm pretty sure Nibbles would want you all to himself tonight'

'I'm pretty sure Ethan does tonight but I'd love for you to come as well after everything'

I needed the words to come out of my mouth and say no desperately, this is their night together and I shouldn't interrupt their plans but I did want to see her again this evening after my session

'Ok then I'll come, how are you going to tell Ethan about your uninvited plus one'

'I'll tell him straight you've had a rough time lately and could do with the company tonight'

'Thanks Alicia'

'You're welcome Cal'

As I rose up from my seat I immediately missed the warmth from her hand that had been on top of mine, gathering up my folders from the top of the bar I made my way to the door and wrapped my fingers around the handle. I smiled widely at Alicia as I left her to enjoy her break in peace; tonight the three of us going out for a meal together wouldn't be awkward at all would it?...

Ethan hadn't been best to pleased when Alicia told him about a change of plans tonight when their lonely twosome became a party of three, he didn't have to say anything but it was all written over his face how he felt about my presence tonight…

'Remind me again Caleb what you are going through I've seem to have forgot' he questioned, raising a brow

'Oh you know just some personal stuff'

'Like what? Care to elaborate further on that'

'It's private Nibbles'

'That personal you can't even tell your own brother, your own flesh and blood what's wrong'

'Cal said it's private so can you just leave it out' Alicia interjected, grabbing hold of my hand underneath the table

'Oh so now my girlfriend knows what's up with you and I don't, that's so typical Caleb'

'He'll let you know when the time is right and comfortable to talk about it'

'Nothing to do with the leaflet I saw you gave him'

'When did you see that?' Alicia demanded, her voice breaking in shock

'Earlier on today when you two were all alone in the staff room together'

'Nothing was happening between us, you do know that right' I interjected

'I didn't say there was' Ethan replied. 'Come to mentioning it you two did look too cosy together'

'Come on bro, I would never hurt you like that in a million years, not after everything we've been through this past year'

The conversation had died down after that note to much to my relieve, it had felt like I was thrown in front of a firing squad and one wrong slip of the tongue and that was it, no chance of digging myself out of that massive hole. We had paid for our meals and left the restaurant shortly after as the harsh cold wind of the night blew in our direction, Ethan had gone to get the car as the wind became too difficult and strong to walk in

'Thanks for not saying anything about my PTSD to Ethan, I'd hate for you to lie to him for my sake Alicia'

'It's no problem Caleb, I do get that it's hard for you to talk about right now'

'I really appreciate it a lot, everything you've done for me' I admitted. 'You're a really great friend'

'Thanks Cal' she smiled. 'It's bloody freezing out here'

A shiver worked its way down our spine as the cold wind blew hard, seeing Alicia pull on the sleeves of her jacket to wrap warm I jolted towards her before I realised what I was doing, shielding her from the cold snap as I held Alicia tight in my warm embrace

'Is this better'

'Much better' she sighed, rest her head on my shoulder and wrapping her arms around my waist, she began to relax against my front. 'What if Ethan sees us like this after earlier on today Caleb'

'Then let him we aint doing anything wrong' I replied, softly placing a kiss on the top of her head


	4. My downfall

Alicia's P.O.V

The next morning from the night before had been quite weird to me; it was like I was the only one that could see two different sides to Caleb Knight, the confident and outgoing guy at the hospital for everyone to see and the very vulnerable side he'd only showed to me. The kiss he placed on my head last night I wasn't expecting that but it had felt good, that closeness between us like our bodies knew how to be together….

At the computer in cubicles I was putting a patient details into the NHS system when someone loosely wrapped the arms around my neck from behind, thinking it might be Ethan but it wasn't, startled the living daylights out of me

'Morning sweetheart' Caleb greeted

'Morning'

'Fancy grabbing a coffee later Alicia, my treat'

'Yeah sure I'd love too'

My phone buzzed for a moment in my pocket then went silent; reaching into the pocket of my scrubs I saw on the home screen I had received a text from my dad

' _We really need to talk babygirl, I miss you a lot and please get in contact with me soon. Love daddy xxx'_

Not bothering to reply I ignoring the text from my dad and placed my phone back into my pocket, turning my attention back to the computer screen to finishing off the details I was putting in the system

'Is everything ok Alicia'

'Couldn't be better at all Caleb' I stressed

I finished up typing on the computer and gathered up my folders from the desk, turning on the spot and bumped straight into Ethan, our folders dropping from our grip and covering the entire floor; Ethan and I had started to gather them up again

'You got everything you need'

'I seem so; I don't think I'm missing any folders or papers'

Ethan smiled widely and then softly kissed my lips, as we pulled away I noticed Caleb had left the computer station and I don't know why but I started to think about him after I just kissed Ethan.

'He isn't bothering you at all know is he' Ethan questioned

'Who?'

'You know who, Caleb'

'He's just being a mate and I could do with some here after starting again here'

'Well he's up to something I just know it' he admitted. 'He is never like this at all, more of a lone wolf type of person'

'Give him the benefit of the doubt after all you two are brothers, he's changed from his old ways I can see it why can't you' I proclaimed

I kissed his cheek and then left the computer station in cubicles, heading into the resus to check up on my elderly patient on how he was doing…..

After vigorously pumping hard on the chest of my elderly patient after he'd deteriorated the resus team had called it time to stop, he'd been a lovely old to know in the short time I treated him in Holby. Ripping off the plastic gloves from my hands and throwing them in the trash bin I stormed out of resus, bumping past Caleb in the hallway as I made my way outside of the hospital, heading towards the peace garden to calm my nerves down…

'Are you alright Alicia, I heard about your patient I'm sorry' Caleb sighed, sitting down next to me on the bench

'Yeah I'm alright I just got other things on my mind at the moment'

'I've gotten you a coffee it looks like you could do with one'

'Thanks Cal for this I'll get the next one' I replied, gesturing towards the cup. 'Why is it the good ones die first'

'Excuse me'

'The old guy in resus he was a lovely man and always kind to people he didn't know, not like some people in this world. It isn't fair that good and kind people die first'

'Are you sure you're ok I'm worried about you'

'No, no I'm not alright Caleb' I proclaimed, bowing my head as a tear stickled down my cheek

Caleb's hand reached out and his fingers were below my chin, his tilted my chin upwards as our gaze held as he wiped away the tears on my cheek

'You can tell me anything Alicia; I want to be there for you just like you were there for me when I needed somebody to talk too' Caleb admitted

I let out a gentle sigh that seem to just shudder my body as I prepared to tell Caleb what was wrong and why I had been feeling like this all day, he unzipped his fleece jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders, leaving his arm around me and I laid back into his shoulder

'It's my dad and when you asked earlier if I was alright I wasn't then, he's been trying to get in contact with me again but I've been ignoring him'

'Why what's happened between you two'

'More like what's happened between him and my mum. He cheated on my mum and broke my family into pieces and broken all our hearts but yet she still stayed with him, I don't think I can ever forgive my dad ever again, does that make me a bad person'

'I can get why you're hurting so bad over this and you can probably forgive him over time for what he has done but this doesn't make you a bad person at all, it shows you're a daughter who really cares about your mum's happiness and your dad doesn't deserve to have a daughter like you because you've got a so kind and beautiful heart Alicia' he admitted

Caleb scooped up a couple of stains of my hair that were blowing in the wind and placed them behind my ear and then his thumb softly rubbed against my cheek as my thoughts got lost looking into his blue eyes, my gaze travelling south and landing on his lips. Wondering what it might feel like to kiss him, he drew my head closer to his as Caleb bore his eyes into mine; he bent his down as I drawn mine closer as our lips locked, slowly kissing and exploring each other's mouth. I shouldn't have kissed Caleb but I had wanted this and I didn't want to pull away now…..


	5. Closet of love

I couldn't believe it that I had made the first move and kissed Alicia after fighting it secretly and holding onto the will of acting upon them for so long but completely shocked that she had kissed me back in that small moment, she had wanted this, wanted me in that kiss. Everything in the world had felt so right when our lips touched but I wanted more, needed more. Alicia's hand pressed against my chest as she pulled away

'I'm sorry we shouldn't have done that' she exclaimed

She pulled down the fleece jacket I gave her and walked off quickly back inside before any awkward conversation happened about our kiss, Alicia wouldn't of kissed me if she hadn't wanted too because I don't think she's the type to do that, we needed to clear the air about the whole thing. I chased after her inside the hospital and managed to track her down, pulling to the side of the corridor

'We need to talk Alicia'

'There's nothing to talk about Caleb, can we please just drop it'

'We both know we can't, things need to be said between us'

'Like what?'

'That you felt something when we kissed just like I did'

An agency nurse had walked past us down the corridor along with relatives of patients; this wasn't the best place to be having this conversation out in the open, taking her hand in mine I lead us to Max's storage cupboard room and locked the door behind us

'That kiss it had to me something to you or you wouldn't have done it at all'

'I got caught up in the moment Cal that was it nothing more' she explained, looking towards the floor

'I don't believe you for a second Alicia, if I kiss you right now you're telling you want kiss me back or feeling something'

'You can kiss me but I can assure I won't Cal'

I moved right in front of her and bowed my head, clasping her soft cheek with my right hand and drawing her face upwards towards mine, I rested my forehead against Alicia's as I softly pecked the side of her cheek first. My lips hovering above hers before I lightly pressed down on them, coaxing her mouth open as I divulge deeper in the kiss, my hand entwined in her hair as I held right where I wanted her, pulling away breathless from her lips as our bodies shook from that kiss

'Still nothing?'

'Nope' she dismissed

I smiled weakly at Alicia and slowly walked towards the door as my hand gripped the handle, my body jumped in shock when Alicia grabbed hold of my arm and turned me around by the pull of my arm

'Caleb I lied, I did feel something when we kissed in the peace garden' she admitted, sighing heavily as she composed herself. 'I want this, I want you Caleb'

'I want you too Alicia'

I wrapped my arms tightly around Alicia's slim body and dragged her close to mine as our lips met again, god I love the taste of her lips, she pressed me up against the wall as I let her lead and take control of this, both of our fingers lingering at the bottom of our overalls. I reached down and pulled the green overalls and top off her to reveal a tight torso and blue bra on,

'You're so beautiful Alicia' I exclaimed, biting down on my lips

She smiled widely as I let her ripped off my grey overalls and top and threw it somewhere behind her, moving quickly I pinned her up against the wall and I passionately kissed her lips as my hands trailed down her sweet body, she instinctively knew what to do as I reached down and lifted her up and Alicia's legs wrapped tightly around my waist. I knew she could feel me pressing against her inner thigh, evidence of how badly I wanted her right now and she must have known that by the feel of me there. The door tried to open but shunned against the inner lock, we broke apart as we tried to find our cloths

'Just hide Alicia'

I scrambled across the room and sat bare chested in the lounge chair as the door finally unlocked and opened, the dark outlines of man appeared in the blast of light that entered the dark dingy room

'Alright Cal what are you doing in here' Max's voice greeted

'You alright Max just hanging around'

'Make yourself at home in here' he replied, his gaze going south and seeing my bulge outlining itself in the grey overall trouser. 'Come on mate put it away it's a hospital not your flat'

'Sorry you have seen that mate'

'Have you brought someone back in here for a bit of alone time? I'd used to do that all the time with Zoe in here'

'I don't really want to know that Max but thanks for sharing anyway'

'Or have you just come in here to tug one off' he joked

Alicia peered around the corner of the door and just nodded her head and gestured to get rid of Max as soon as possible, I didn't really want to admit that before word spreads around the hospital but I had no choice I couldn't let gossip spread about Alicia and I in here together alone half naked

'Yes. I've come in here to tug one off, because I am sick and couldn't control myself, please don't say anything Max we're mates'

'Alright your secret is safe with me so long as you get a first round in tonight'

'Deal'

'Done' he winked as he left the door ajar. 'Oh there's lube in one of the draws if you need it old boy'

Max had closed the door as he left his cupboard room and Alicia had appeared from being pressed up against the wall, she walked over to me in the chair and sat down in my lap as she lay against my bare front

'Thanks Cal for covering for us it must have been hard to admit to being some sort of sexual freak which you aint'

'So long as we didn't get busted together I think that's a win win'

'This is wrong you do know that don't you Caleb, if we are going to do this then I want to do this right by ending with Ethan maturely and coming clean to your brother about us'

'Yeah that's fine, it's the least that he deserves'


	6. Heartbreak avenue

Alicia's P.O.V

I had left Max's cupboard room five minutes after Caleb had gone to mingle back into the busy reception area, luckily I hadn't bumped into anyone on the first floor or the set of stairs down to the waiting area in reception and I think we might have gotten away without being caught together. I joined Caleb at his side by Noel's reception desk, his cheeks turning into a rosy red by the cruel jokes and remarks from Max, Jez and Iain

'What's the joke?'

'Something not for innocent ears like yours to hear at all' Jez replied

'Come on I want to know what's so funny'

'Ok you want to know the joke here's one for you Alicia. When is the only time Caleb can multi-task?' Max proclaimed, smiling wickedly. 'When he's watching porn, masturbating, and keeping an eye on the door at the same time...'

I tried not to giggle as I held it in but the look on Caleb's face was screaming bloody murder over the jokes and I felt sorry for him as the false lie he made up was spreading faster than a rash around the hospital, covering for what we'd been up to in the closet alone together

'Y'know, these masturbation jokes are rubbing me up the wrong way' Iain laughed, his radio buzzing in with another shout from control. 'Come on Jez we gotta go'

'See you guys later in the pub for a drink after shift?' Jez exclaimed, following Iain out reception and to their ambulance

'Yeah sure Jez, first round is on Cal tonight' Max shouted

'We'll see'

'I'll get the first round in tonight, you look like you could do with one right now Caleb' I informed them. 'See you in the pub tonight'

'Yeah see you tonight'

Max had slowly made his way off to cubicles to tend to another job he had to do for Doctor Keogh, Caleb and I had picked up another patient notes each from the desk, reading briefly on our next patient past medical history before calling them through to cubicles….

I met up with Ethan in the staff room for a quick ten minute late afternoon break after a stressful mid-morning on the wards, he went to kiss my cheek but my whole body cringed from the touch, not from Ethan's soft lips but from the words that form in my mind next

'Ethan we need to talk'

'What about Love'

'About us I don't think we're going to work at all' I admitted, drawing my gaze up to his. 'Trust me this is the hardest thing I've ever had to say to someone'

'I don't understand at all what's going on'

'I'm breaking up with you Ethan; you haven't done anything wrong at all ok you've been so amazing with me, better than most boyfriends I've been with in the past but it's not you it's me' I exclaimed

'Where's all this coming from Alicia?' he asked, rubbing his eyes drily. 'I thought we were very much happy together or least that's what I thought'

'I-I don't know my head is so confused right now Ethan. I'm just not ready for this kind of relationship right now you deserve someone better than me'

'That's the thing I don't want anyone better Alicia I want you and only you'

'Please Ethan. This is for the best for now but one day who knows we might pick up where we leave off'

'Ok if that's what you want Alicia' he proclaimed. 'Just be honest with me for a second, is there someone else on the scene. I'd understand if you thought we were going to fast but the thought of you with someone else behind my back'

Ethan rose up from his seat on the sofa quickly but his legs froze solid on the spot as if he didn't know how to react next, either screaming down at me or tear down the walls. I stood up next him and cupped both of his cheeks as I bore my eyes into his

'Just know that I'll always love you as a friend and that's where I want us to be right now, just friends'

'Just friends, that's totally doable'

Ethan shook his head slightly as he absorbed all the information in about where we stood together, he took hold of my arms and lightly pushed my hands away from his face, I watched as he left the staff room and narrowly just avoiding a head on collision with his brother

'Didn't go too well then' Caleb inquired

'What do you think Cal' I stated, rolling my eyes

Caleb walked away from the doorway as I dropped back down on the sofa and slapped my hands over my eyes; you know maybe this wasn't the right thing to do after all. God, my head was so confused right now about everything and all my emotion were in shreds I just wanted this day to be over so badly right now….

After buying the first round of drinks I had promised earlier the atmosphere had seem to cool down as the jokes had seem to have stopped all together to much to my relief, I was at the bar with Caleb as we started doing some tequila shots

'So how did Ethan take the news about us being together?' he inquired

'That's the thing I haven't told him yet about us, I didn't get the chance too before he sped off'

'We'll tell him together when the time is right, just be honest about it all'

'Sure' I replied, downing the shot. 'You don't think we're rushing things at all, my head has been confused lately about it all on how quickly it's going so well'

Caleb smiled and closed the short distance between us, he lowered his head down as his eyes met my gaze, I quickly pressed my mouth upwards till our lips met one another's softly, Caleb gently bit down on my lower lip as I tried to pull away, the sensation tingled my bottom lip as I threw myself back and deepened the kiss, both of us smiling shamelessly as we pulled away breathless

'Are you still confused?'

'Not anymore' I admitted

I don't care anymore if anyone of our colleagues had seen us kiss because I truly happy and wanted to live in the moment, not to worry what other people might think out our relationship. Placing my hand on Caleb's cheek I dragged his mouth nearer as I kissed his lips passionately….

Ethan's P.O.V

I couldn't believe my eyes what they were seeing when I opened the door to The Hope & Anchor pub and then quickly shutting it before anyone had noticed that it had been ajar for a moment, my brother Caleb and my recently ex-girlfriend Alicia locking lips together after we had just broken up a few hours ago. I really didn't want to believe it that they would both hurt me like this but I had always had my suspicions about them spending some much time together recently, I couldn't wait to mess with them both and get my own back at them for what they had done …..


	7. Too close for comfort

The next day the warm orange morning glow of sunlight had seem to shine on through the dark curtains and lit up my bedroom, I rolled onto my side to see Alicia was still peacefully sound asleep beside me as I gently eased out of our warm embrace. Last night had been amazing when we had finally 'got together' and yet it had been totally different when I'd been with other woman in the past, I'd wanted to take my time with Alicia and explore each other's body with foreplay and climax together at the end after working up our slow burning romance.

Alicia's eyes rolled open as she sighed heavily into the pillow, my smiled rose as she laid her head to rest on my bare chest while I relaxed further back into the bed, I wrapped my arm around her slim waist as I held Alicia close to my front

'Last night was simply amazing'

'Yeah it was Cal it was perfect, you were perfect' she proclaimed, pressing a kiss above my heart

'I never want this feeling to end'

'Neither do I babe, I wish we could just stay like this forever' Alicia replied, cupping her cheek and lifting up her face towards mine

'Alicia I-I really like you, at lot even'

'I really like you a lot as well Cal, maybe a whole lot more'

Working up the courage I needed to tell Alicia how I truly felt about her and how I felt about our relationship and what it meant to me

'Alicia you mean an awful lot to me and I want you to know that you're not a one night stand or a conquest to me at all, you're more than that to me because I-I love you' I admitted

'Well Caleb Knight I love you too' Alicia exclaimed

She quickly rose up from my warm chest and straddled my lap as Alicia pressed down on my long length while connecting our lips together, I entwined my hand into her blonde hair as she took the lead as her tongue fought for dominance against mine while the blood in my body pumped harder and the urges grew stronger. My manly instinct took over as my arms wrapped tightly around her taut waist while I rolled us over as Alicia's back hit the mattress, grabbing both of her arms and placing them over her head as I passionately kissed her soft rosy lips

The lock of the apartment door unlocked and our lips broke apart by the sound of the creaking door opening as we froze midway

'Ethan's back I reckon but I don't he'd come in here tho' I proclaimed

'It'd be a bit awkward if he did, founding his ex shacked up in bed with his brother'

'Shh keep quiet or he'll hear us'

We could hear movement from the other side of my bedroom door of hollow footsteps hitting the granite floor in the kitchen, the banging of cabinets as if Ethan was searching for something or putting food away, the steps grew closer and louder to my door as my heart skipped a beat by the sound of a knock on the door

'Cal you awake?' he whispered

'Yeah Nibbles' I groaned sleepily

'Can I come in I need to talk to you'

'Give us a minute'

I jumped out of the bed and started to hide Alicia's cloths around the room in places that it wouldn't be obvious at first sight, once satisfied they were out of sight from the door I climbed back into bed right next to Alicia

'Where shall I hide?' she questioned

'Just lay against me as flat as you can and keep quiet' I informed her, quickly pecking her lips as I pulled the covers over her body and laid back into the bed. 'Yeah come in Ethan'

The door opened fully as my brother can into view, slowly stepping into my room a few feet as I could feel Alicia pressing down firmly on my front, our heart beat in unison in sheer panic as the walls closed in on being caught at last by Ethan

'This isn't a bad time is it Cal I really need to talk to you, need to get your advice on something'

'Yeah of course not Nibbles I'll meet you in the lounge in a bit'

'Aint got someone back here at all have you? Thought we could talk right now'

'Yeah we can I'm just a bit…' I nodded towards the covers. 'You know a little bit underdressed at the moment'

'Then who does that bra belong to then? Kind of looks like Alicia's' he exclaimed, nodding towards the bottom of the bed

'It's just some other girl's bra from the other night, probably forgot to pick it up on the way out'

'I'll meet you in the lounge then shall I'

'Sure Nibbles I'll be there in five'

Ethan closed the door behind him on the way out as Alicia threw the covers off our heated body when the door slammed closed; she sat up on the bed bewildered by the shock

'He suspects something doesn't he Cal'

'We can be so sure of anything yet sweetheart'

'He seemed pretty sure about it all'

'We'll both tell Ethan tomorrow about us, have it out once and for all with no more ducking and diving or sneaking about behind his back'

'Ok Cal tomorrow for sure'

'Make yourself at home while I'll try to get rid of him out of the apartment' I replied, pulling on some sleeping short and a t shirt

I met Ethan in the open planned lounge while he poured two cups of tea on the coffee table, I dropped down on the leather sofa as he picked up a cup

'So what's on your mind brother?'

'Alicia'

'Everything alright between the two of you' I nervously replied, picking up the cup from the table trying not to spill it

'We broke up yesterday and I need your advice on something. How do I win her back? I miss her'

'Give her some time and Alicia might come back around if she really loved you or she'll want to have some time alone to think everything through, that's the best advice I can give you on that'

'Maybe I should call her right now to talk'

'Nah you don't want to do that brother she's probably fast asleep best not to disturb her'

'One call won't hurt right' he exclaimed

Ethan reached down into his pocket and pulled out his Samsung phone, I watched as he scrolled through his phone and pressed dial on Alicia's number, her IPhone ringtone going off in my bedroom as it rang loudly

'Why's her phone going off in your room?' Ethan inquired, raising a brow

'It aint her phone that's going off Nibbles it's mine we do both have IPhone remember'

'A bit coincidental isn't it, going off while I rang her number'

'Just a tad' I cringed 'Listen why don't we go out and clear your head and get some breakfast my treat'

He nodded as we both finished our teas off and placed the empty cups in the kitchen, I entered my bedroom to get changed into something more appropriate, Alicia mouthed sorry and gestured towards her phone on the nightstand, walking over to the end of the bed I pulled her off and held her close in my muscly arms, cupping her cheek and kissing Alicia passionately….

Ethan's P.O.V

I knew I had definitely had rattled Caleb's cage and spooked Alicia out when I call her phone earlier this morning, surely they must have put the pieces of the puzzle together by now and figured out I've known they had gotten together but yet they seem to be oblivious to it. I had seen them both kissing again under the canopy roof before our night shift started and I wanted to hurt them both so bad but I knew deep down it wasn't in me at all to cause harm to the ones I love…..


	8. Hit me where it hurts

I saw Alicia was at the computer desk in cubicles when I entered and quietly approached her from behind, wrapping my muscly arms around her slim waist and pulling her back into my warm embrace, pressing a soft kiss on her temple quickly before anyone saw us, Alicia smiled widely at me as she unfolded my arms and moved out of our embrace

'Hey you' she greeted

'Hey you'

'You're lucky no one's around Caleb or we would have…'

'What? Been caught together in public'

'Yes exactly that'

'Well it' a good thing that we haven't yet' I grinned

Her smile widened as I swooped my head down and kissed her soft lips, pulling away breathless moments later as Ethan walked past us with his head down in a patient's folder and headed straight to the staff room

'Now's the perfect time than ever to tell Ethan' she suggested

'Then let's go and do it then, together'

Alicia took hold of my hand and joined our palms together as our fingers entwined, we both walked hand in hand down the corridor to the staff room while I could feel the staffs glances and glairs at our joined hands, it was quiet in the room when we entered as it was just Ethan sat alone at the breakfast bar

'Nibbles, can we have a talk'

'Not now Caleb I'm busy maybe later'

'Please Ethan it's very important what we have tell you' she interjected

'Now's not a good time like I said, can you leave me to get on with my work'

'No we can't' I informed

'I don't want to hear what you and your s-slut have to stay to me ok'

'What did you just call me?' she screamed

'You heard Alicia. A slut'

'There was no need to call Alicia that ok, you were bang out of order then Ethan'

'Just like you were bang out of order getting with Alicia behind by back when we were still together' he exclaimed, gathering up his notes from the bar. 'Now if you'll both excuse me'

Ethan got up from the breakfast bar and cut past through our joined hands and left to attend his patients, I saw the tears slowly gathering under Alicia's eyes as she tried to hold them back from falling from Ethan's harsh words but a few trickled through her thick lashes and ran down her cheek

'Are you alright Alicia?'

'Yeah I'm fine' her voice trembled, trying her hardest to blink back the tears from her eyes

'Listen I'm not going to defend what Ethan said but he had no right to talk down to you like that, he probably said it out of hurt and anger just forget about it'

'How can I forget about it Cal that's what he truly thinks of me' she replied. 'A slut'

'I don't want you to think or ever call yourself that at all because you're not sweetheart'

'That's what other people will start to think about me and our relationship, there's no changing that at all'

'If people want to think about us like that then that's their problem not ours, I only care about what you think about yourself'

'Thanks Cal' she smiled weakly

'Look I'll try again to have another word with Ethan but this time I'll do it alone'

'You sure that's a good idea'

'Why wouldn't it be Alicia?'

'I don't want you two starting a fight in the ED just because what he said'

'I promise hand on heart I won't start a fight with Ethan'

'Ok I trust you'

Alicia stepped forward and gently kissed my lips as I could feel her gaining some composure and stopped trembling after her feelings were shattered, the door opened as Charlie stepping into the room and we broke apart

'Caleb there's a major RTC on its way in you'll be needed in resus and Alicia, Ms Beauchamp has asked for you to stay in cubicles for minors from the RTC'

'Thanks Charlie' Alicia sighed

'Oh Charlie where's Ethan going to be' I interjected

'I think he's on the wards today'

'Thanks anyway Charlie' I replied, he left to get the ED prepared for the major RTC on its way in. 'At least we won't have to work in awkwardness'

'I'm just glad we aint all in the same room'

We had one final kiss before going our separate ways to different departments we'd be working in for the rest of the day, I couldn't wait for my shift to be over and to spend some time alone with Alicia in the pub….

I'd been taking my ten minute break when Ethan come in to take his break in the staff room, avoiding all possible eye contact with me while keeping his distance, I got up from the sofa and moved towards my locker to put my stuff away

'Come on Ethan we need to talk you can't just ignore me forever'

'I have nothing to say to you Caleb. You're dead to me'

'That's fine with me but the least you can do is apologies to Alicia for calling her a slut, she was in bits over it'

'I'm sorry if she doesn't like it but that's what she is Caleb and you're no better than her at all you manwhore'

'What did you just call me?'

'Manwhore'

'If you ever call me that again I'll…'

'You'll what! kill me?'

I'd remember my promise to Alicia before I said or done anything I might later on regret, I left it at that before things got more heated than it should be as I made my way to the door to get back to my patient

'That's it you go and leave' he murmured. 'Manwhore'

My brother had snapped the final straw as I tried to be at least civil about the whole situation with him but he'd a gone too far, pivoting on the spot I charged towards Ethan and punched him in the stomach, he went down like a sack of potatoes as Ethan gasped for air. He surged at me quickly and knocked me into the wall behind; throwing a punch aimed directly at my head he connected powerfully as I bang the back of my skull on the door handle when I went down to the ground, I got up from the floor and grabbed hold of him as I released my left arm from Ethan's chest and uppercutted the left side of his face, throwing him out of the staff room by hand and onto the corridor floor, I throw another punch towards the right side of face as his knee connected with my privates and kicked me back from him, anger boiled in my veins waiting for Ethan to get up from the floor and charge at me again, the ED watched in horror as Jacob and Charlie rushed into the middle to break us apart from each other and into separate rooms….


	9. No way back

I'd been dragged away from the staff room area by Charlie Fairhead and ushered into the joint nurse's office he shared with Jacob Masters. I sat down in one of the vacant seat at his desk while Charlie adjusted the blinds closed in his office away from prying eyes from the general public in reception or the staff that would soon hear about this within minutes spreading quickly around the hospital like wildfire. Charlie leaned back against the edge of his desk and looked down at me in total disgust, well I did understand why because we had a father son type relationship

'What happened out there between you and Ethan?'

'I don't really want to talk about it Charlie'

'Well you do need to talk about it Caleb, the whole ED can't act like they didn't see it when we're around you both' he informed, sighing heavily as he looked away. 'Please tell me Cal I can help'

'It's about Alicia'

'What about her?'

'Our little scuffle had been about what Ethan had labelled her, a slut. I can deal with any slur he wants to brand me but not to Alicia, she was so heartbroken that people would always think of her like that for switching brothers in an instant, I was only trying to defend her honour '

'I thought Alicia was still with Ethan'

'To cut a long story short Alicia and I had gotten together by fate and we had started to fall for each other behind Nibbles's back while they were still together'

'Cal tell me straight is Alicia worth all this trouble she is causing for you and Ethan'

'Yeah Alicia is worth all this trouble and much more to me because she's special, she's not like the other woman I've been with in the past Charlie and Alicia gets me, all of me. That was one of the reasons I fell for her hard'

'And how often do you tell her you love her'

'Not often enough Charlie I just want our relationship it be out in the open' I exclaimed, feeling the bump on the back of my head and examining the lump, the trickling flow of blood seeped through my fingers

'Are you alright Cal? You don't look to good'

The pain in the back of my grew stronger as I pressed the palm of my hand against the lump again to stem the flow of blood, I opened my eyes while I rose my head up to meet Charlie's when I saw two versions of him stand side by side before blurring back into one person minutes later

'Alright let's get you into resus'

'No I'll be fine just a bit dizzy from the fall'

'Better safe than sorry Cal, come on'

Charlie helped me up to my feet as I was in no fit condition to walk at all from his office and across through the reception and into resus, there was no point in putting up a fight with Charlie to not be examined as I would lose every time, emergency care was always in Charlie's blood…..

I got put down on the bed in bay four in resus while the nurses hooked me up to the machines and started taking obs, Doctor Dylan Keogh had been assigned to me over my treatment plan, Alicia had burst through the doors of resus and rushed up towards my bed, taking hold of my hand immediately and entwining our fingers

'It's alright Doctor Munroe I've got it from here you're not needed' Doctor Keogh explained

'I'd like to stay with the patient Dylan if that's ok with you'

'On what bases Alicia, Caleb is only showing minor injuries to the head'

'I'm his girlfriend'

'Fine' he sighed, picking up the clipboard and writing down my obs. 'I've booked you in for a CT scan Caleb in ten minutes'

'Thanks Dylan' I replied, he topped me up with a bit more pain relief before he left us alone

'Hey' she greeted sympathetically

'Hey' I mirrored

'How did all this happen? I though you promised me you wouldn't start a fight with Ethan'

'Well things just boiled over and I lost it with him, I didn't like what he was still calling you when I tried to talk to him again'

'What did you do to him Cal?' she demanded

'Nothing, just punched him a few times'

'Oh my god where is Ethan now'

'I don't know Jacob broke us apart and took him somewhere in the ED'

Alicia untangled her hand from mine and dropped it on the bed, she shook her head in disbelief and walked away in search of Ethan

'Babe where are you going' I shouted

'Going to check up on your brother to see he isn't hurt as bad as you are'

'Babe….'

That was it Alicia had already gone and left resus without even looking back, I groaned while jerking forward angrily before dropping back down on the bed, sighing heavily I knew I had royally screwed up and blown it with Alicia now….

A few hours later of being monitored in cubicles I had discharged myself when the pain in my head had started to subside and the lump had started to decrease in size, my scan had come back and shown all clear to my relief of any unseen damage to the brain, I pulled on my jacket just as the curtains of my cubicles glided open with Jacob on the other side

'Ms Beauchamp wants to see you in her office right now Cal'

'Thanks Jacob, any idea what it's about?'

'I can't say but she's not in the best of mood right now'

I made my way over to Ms Beauchamp office right away before I got myself anymore on the wrong side of her, peering through the small window on the door I could see Connie was waiting for me at her desk with Alicia and Ethan standing straight on the other side of the desk, knocking I entered the room for my official bollocking…..

'I do not expect this kind of behaviour from my doctors at all do I make myself clear'

'Yes Ms Beauchamp' we reply in unison

'Whatever is going on between the three of you I want it sorted by the end of the week'

'I can sort it now Ms Beauchamp I'm officially offering my resignation'

'You can't do that Ethan' I interjected

'I've already made up my mind and I want it to go through as quick as possible'

'I'll start the process first thing tomorrow morning'

We had been given our que to leave Ms Beauchamp's office and get back to our assigned duty, if I thought I had screwed up hard earlier with Alicia god knows now with Ethan handing in his resignation because of us….


	10. Fixing the damage

The next morning I only had two thoughts on my mind as I woke up earlier than I usually would, laying in bed I couldn't stop thinking about my two options, I could walk away now from everything in Holby and hand in my resignation like Ethan and start a fresh somewhere new or on the other hand fight for my relationship with Alicia that there's still a chance for us both to be happy together and try to mend all the damage I've caused, I could easily fall back into the old me and not bother putting up a fight for a girl at all but not when I was stung so hard like this for Alicia, I had to work this out with her….

On the way to the house Alicia shared with Max & Jez I stopped at the nearest coffeehouse that was open and picked up some coffee and doughnuts, I knocked on the wooden front door and a sleepy Max appeared

'Morning is Alicia in'

'Morning handsome and yeah she is, you got any sugary treats for me' he greeted excitedly, making grabby hands towards the box

'Hands off they're for Alicia' I informed, moving past Max and heading towards the staircase

'Ooh someone in the doghouse already are they'

'You could say that Max' I laughed lightly

Moving my feet slowly up the flight of stairs I got nervous as I stood outside of Alicia's bedroom thinking of what to say when I saw her, holding my breath while I knocked gently on the door waiting for a reply before I entered the room, seeing Alicia sat up in bed watching the tv

'Cal' she greeted, confused to see me this early

'Morning sweetheart'

'What are you doing here?'

'Brought you breakfast in bed' I proclaimed, lifting up the coffees and doughnuts. 'And to make things up between us'

I sat down on the edge of the bed and opened the box of freshly baked doughnuts as the scent filled the room while she switched off the tv and drew her attention on us, we sat there quietly tucking into the sugary doughnuts and sweet coffee, none of us knowing what to say next as our eyes met on several occasions

'I know you've been a bit off with me since what happened yesterday with Ethan and I want to apologies for that, I'm sorry and I can promise you it won't happen again'

'Don't do this Cal' she exclaimed, shaking her head

'Don't do what Alicia'

'Fake promise me that it won't happen again because it will, that you'll change for me just like all my previous boyfriends have told me before. I can't go through this all again Cal'

'Alicia just believe me when I say this it won't ever happen again because I'm not like your ex-boyfriends, I've changed a lot from my old ways because of you Alicia and I want to be the man you want me to be and more not because I have to, to keep you happy with fake promises but I want too in fear of losing you and ending up alone' I admitted

'I don't want to lose you too Cal you're the first person that I've truly ever loved, just promise me one thing'

'Anything darling'

'You'll make it up with your brother and I'll forgive you for what you done to him and we can start again, do things right between us this time'

'Sure' I exhaled, meeting her gaze. 'I love you Alicia'

'I love you too' she mirrored

I scooted further up the bed and closer to Alicia as I cupped her soft cheek, brushing some of her blonde hair away from her face and behind her ear, I gently pressed my lips against hers and felt mine still tingle from her touch long after when we broke apart, Alicia's smile grew wider when I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close, burying my head into her crook of her neck not wanting to ever lose her go again….

Alicia's P.O.V

We had arrived at the hospital together hand in hand for the start of our shift when we entered the staff room, Ethan was already there sorting himself out before he was on the clock as well, the two brothers just glared down at each other with no exchange given as they past one another in the room, the tension that rolled off their bodies in waves was so thick that you could cut it with a blunt knife

'Why don't you go and talk him Cal'

'Ethan won't want to listen to a word I've got to say let alone be in the same room as me'

'How do you know?'

'A brother's intuition'

Caleb got up from the blue sofa and left via the side door with it slamming shut, not wanting to continue our conversation as I most likely touched a nerve, turning on the heel I jogged after Ethan to find out his reason for not talk to his brother

'Hey Ethan'

'What do you want Alicia'

'I just wanted to ask you something about Cal'

'What is it?'

'Why won't you talk to him'

'He won't want to listen to what I've got to say to him'

'How do you know? Have you tried to talk to him'

'Brother's intuition I can read him like a book'

'God you two are so alike when you're stubborn that you both can't see it'

'No we aint Alicia'

Ethan had left the staff room as well via the other exit to get on with his duties, god these boys were screwing my head loose with their childish behaviour that I just wanted to rip the room into shreds, I leaned back against my locker as tears welled up my eyes in anger and sorrow. Charlie entered the staff room next and he saw the tear streaks on my cheeks as I tried to wipe them off

'You alright Alicia'

'Yeah I'm fine' I sobbed lightly

'You don't look it at all' he informed, reaching into his pocket and handing me a clean tissue

'Thank you' I whispered, drying my cheeks and clenching tight to the tissue in my hand

'What's happened now between Cal and Ethan?'

'I just can't get them to talk at all let alone find some common ground, I don't know what to do now'

'They'll sort it out in their own time Alicia trust me, the more you push at them the less likely they'll talk'

'And what if they never talk again Charlie then what'

'We'll give them both a little helping hand in the right direction, play one of the oldest tricks in the book to get them to talk to each other'

Caleb's P.O.V

I'd received a saucy text from Alicia to meet her at eleven sharp in the stockroom cupboard for a bit of one on one, making my way quickly to the stockroom I saw Ethan was already in their when I entered looking for something on the shelf

'What are you doing in here?' I inquired

'I could ask you the very same thing'

'I think we can clear this both up for you boys' Charlie's voice interjected from behind

We turned our heads in unison towards the door with Charlie standing right in the middle of it; Alicia appeared out from behind the door at his side, placing the keys into the lock

'You two are finally going to talk it out and you aint leaving till you do' she proclaimed

They both moved out of the way as we surged towards the door to escape out and it swung closed, Ethan and I pouring our weight onto the door to force it open but it wasn't any good as the door latch fell into place and the door locked, I rigorously trying at the handle to open it and slamming my fist against the door to call for some help….

I had given up crying out for help from inside the cupboard an hour ago and leaned back against the wall watching Ethan try his luck with banging for help on the door, he turned and sighed gently as I smiled weakly at him before looking away, Ethan walking over from the door and sat down in from me, clearing his throat before looking up again

'How's your head'

'It's still a bit sore but thanks for asking'

'I didn't mean to hurt you that bad Caleb it was an accident'

'I understand and I do get it if you did mean to hurt me'

'How'

'Alicia and I both betrayed you behind your back, I did expect a reaction out of you on at'

'It's always you Cal always getting your way, the one that always keep on hurting me time again'

'I really didn't mean too this time, it just happened between us'

'Do you love her Caleb?'

'I love her Ethan it's not lust between us and I genially care about Alicia, I want our relationship to go the distance and last and I'm sorry you got hurt Nibbles. One day you may be able to forgive and accepts us together'

Ethan sighed heavily and turned his head towards the door, he'd heard enough and raised up from the floor to try the door again, keeping his back faced towards to me….

We had been locking in the cupboard now for three hours yet no one seemed to hear us or come close enough to the door so we could hear them, I went to the door to help Ethan make a louder noise on the door

'So you gonna go through with your resignation then'

'Doesn't look like I've got a choice really, I want to get far away as possible from you Caleb'

'You can't go through with it Nibbles'

'Why not'

'You love this place too much to leave on a whim if anything I'll resign so it's not awkward anymore for you'

'I won't let you do that Caleb, for once in your life you're settled somewhere'

'And I won't let you resign Nibbles because Holby has become home for us' I replied. 'It will be awkward for a while but we'll get past it eventually if you want us to work back to normal again'

Ethan adjusted his glasses and sighed heavily. 'Alright I'll try to make us work again but I'm not promising anything for now'

'So you gonna pull out of your resignation then'

'As soon as we get out of here I'll go to Ms Beauchamp' he informed. 'Just know I am happy for you and Alicia being together, she's a good one and don't mess her around Caleb'

I nodded and offered out my hand to Ethan to shake to which he did, he let go of my hand a few shakes later and quickly hugged me, patting my back as held my brother tight, the lock on the door switched opened with Alicia and Charlie smiling happily on the other side, yeah things were going to be alright between us all….


	11. Ex on the beach

After a few weeks at the ED and back home to the apartment Ethan had gotten use to the idea of Alicia and I being together as an item and had been very understanding when she moved into the apartment to live with us both. We had decided to celebrate taking our relationship to the next level by spending the weekend away together in sunny Bournemouth, to see the sights of the coastal resort town and to enjoy the night scene that it had to offer.

Sunset had started to fall when the temperature dropped a few degrees on the coast as we decided to take a stroll along the promenade against the seafront, we stopped to get some cones during our walk along the beach, dabbing each other playfully on the nose when we weren't expecting it. A voice called out my name from behind a group of people, a beautiful blonde walked through the group and stopped in front of us, smiling widely as she scooped her hair back behind her ear

'Hey Cal remember me' she smiled

'Hey Sophie and how could I ever forget you' I greeted

The gorgeous Sophie Ross, we had dated for a while years back and yet like the very few women in my life she was one of the serious ones like Alicia, the girl was completely flawless tho with her tanned skin and glowing complexion. She could enter your heart, rock your world forever yet destroy you in a heartbeat if she felt like it

'So what are doing back here in Bournemouth?'

'Just came down for a much needed weekend break away from the job'

'You still locuming your way around Britain then, you need to come down here to locum in the future. We could catch up on old times' she winked

'As much as I'd love too but I've settled down now up north in Holby with my brother'

'With little Nibbles'

'Yeah with Nibbles'

'Sorry and you are?' Sophie questioned, raising a brow

'I'm Alicia, Caleb's girlfriend' she informed

'You want to be careful with this one Alicia he likes playing away I should know from first-hand experience, he doesn't stick with anyone for too long'

'Ok I think we're way past introductions now it was nice seeing you Sophie' I interjected

'Leaving so soon Cal I through we could chat for a bit longer'

'We'd both love too but we got a dinner reservations in a while'

'Here take this' Sophie replied, handing over a leaflet. 'There's a new club opening tonight called Pulse I hope I see you tonight'

Sophie waved goodbye and returned to her group of friends who stood watching us from afar, we turned and carried on with our walk down the promenade to enjoy the rest of our lovely sunset stroll….

We had made a late decision to got to Pulse tonight not to make a point to Sophie about the seriousness of our relationship, but to have a good night like we had planned to do so in the first place. We entered the crowded club around eleven o'clock and went straight to the bar first to grab a drink, my eyes scanning the room for the blonde bombshell but yet to lay eyes on her anywhere so I took a swig of my beer

'No sign of Sophie yet' Alicia proclaimed

'Not yet but she'll show you don't know her like I do'

'Fancy a dance'

'Not really'

'Oh come on Cal just a quick dance'

Taking another swig of my beer I let Alicia drag me by the hand onto the dance floor, the base dropped to an absolute old skool club classic from the past decade as the floor came busy again, Alicia grabbed the bottle out of my hand and took a swig before pressing her lips again mine on the dance floor….

I waited at the bar for Alicia while she had gone to the restroom to touch up her makeup, my gaze drew up from the bar to see a blonde walking down, the side of her body bumping into mine forcefully to gain my attention

'Hey you, you finally made it then' Sophie greeted

'I've been here for a while didn't see you around anywhere'

'So you've been looking for me have you Cal well I can't blame you for not wanting too'

'That's not what I meant at all and you know it'

'No Alice tonight then. You on your own, out on the pull as usual'

'It's Alicia and we've come together actually'

'Whatever' she sighed. 'I'm gonna give you some advice Caleb'

'What is it?'

'She aint right for you at all Cal she isn't your usual type for a girlfriend you'd go for, you would only go and break her heart with your lack of staying power and commitment'

'And what is my usual type of girlfriend Soph'

'Someone that's casual as you are to labelling each other, it took months for you to call me your girlfriend to your boys after labelling each other as friends with benefits for so long'

'It's different this time around with Alicia and I'm happy with the labels that we are to each other, boyfriend and girlfriend'

'Oh really'

I nodded my head but Sophie scooted closer to me, clasping my face with her hand and drawing it closer to hers just inches apart, her lips centimetre away from making contact with mine, resting my forehead against Sophie I breathed hard before pushing away from her

'You and I are never going to happen again'

'You'll live to regret letting me go Cal not just once but twice'

'The hell I won't'

Alicia had seen the whole thing as Sophie moved away from the bar and back to the other side of the room to her girls on the dancefloor, keeping well out of my sight for now

'Nothing happened Alicia'

'I know Cal I saw it all'

'Just know I can't change my past at all and Sophie will always be that but you Alicia, you'll always are and will be my future' I admitted

She smiled widely and grabbed hold of the collar of my shirt, pulling me closer to her front as I cupped her cheek, rubbing my thumb gently across her soft skin as she passionately pressed her lips against mine….


	12. The heartbeat

Caleb and I had returned back to Holby late into the night and went to sleep at some ungodly hour in the morning, our bodies had been sleep deprived after a long weekend away and any large sound or noise had me wanting to bang my head against the wall to make it stop. I couldn't wait to get out of the ED as my bed was calling for me and to head home to our cosy bed and snuggle up next to Cal, entering cubicles sleepily I bumped into Ethan at the desk as I reached for some patients folders to sign off

'Enjoy your weekend away Alicia'

'Yeah it was great we've got you some rock for you just take it whenever from my room Ethan. We had a lot of fun until I met one of his ex-girlfriends'

'No which one? I know there was a redhead and a brunette in Bournemouth he dated for a while, possibly a purple one as well I can't remember'

'It was none of them Ethan it was a blonde'

'I don't think there was a blonde that he dated at all down there, describe her for me'

'I can only say she's really stunning beautiful even, she is like sex on heels and guys just fall for her in an instant because she's out of most people's league '

'Any chance her name could be Sophie'

'Got it in one Ethan' I replied, sighing heavily. 'Do you think Cal is still attracted to me, judging by Sophie he must have a certain type of girl he goes for and that's stunning'

'Don't ever think like that Alicia you're just as stunning as she is and besides Caleb is crazy about you'

'Really'

'Yes and weirdly enough you're the longest girlfriend he has ever been out with so he must love you a whole lot, so out of all the past girlfriends Caleb's been with you're out of their league' he smiled

'Thanks Ethan'

My eyes had dropped closed and I couldn't open them as much as I tried as my mind had stopped thinking from the lack of sleep and everything just swerved to the right then my body jerked left to balance itself out from falling to the ground, I gripped hard onto the desk as I finally opened my eyes and Ethan came up me from behind just in case I did lose my hold and fell again

'You alright Alicia, almost lost you there for a second'

'Yeah just feeling a bit exhausted from last night that's all'

'You sure that's all and nothing else'

'Yeah I'm sure Ethan'

Ethan sighed heavily and moved away once he was sure I wasn't going to fall flat on my face, I knew he wasn't just going to let this past at all under exhaustion, he looked deep into my eyes and he knew something might be wrong before he spoke again

'Let' just runs some test to be on the safe side'

'I'm fine honestly I am'

'I'd feel a lot better if we ran some test Alicia, better safe than sorry' he exclaimed. 'It won't take long I promise just a few obs and blood tests'

'Fine but you can't say anything to Cal I don't want him worrying'

'I promise I won't say anything it will be our secret'

I'd followed Ethan to one of the empty cubicles and pulled the curtains closed when the coast was clear from any unsuspecting eyes, I laid down on the cubicle bed as Ethan drew up a new observation sheet and started with the tests….

Caleb's P.O.V

I had tried to find Alicia all day and everywhere I turned in the hospital and asked it lead to no avail where I looked, after giving up searching for her I returned to where Alicia said she'd be for the day in cubicles, still no sign of her I only found Nibbles alone looking at some test results on the desk and conveying with his notes he'd taken from a patient.

'Nibbles you aint seen Alicia anywhere around here I can't seem to find her at all'

'I can't say that I have Caleb. You sure you have checked everywhere'

'Pretty much'

'Is there a message I could pass onto her if I see her'

'Just tell Alicia I wanted to make sure we were still on for date night this evening'

'I'll pass it on when I see her' he informed, gathering up all the laid out notes and placing them into a folder

'Got any interesting cases down here Nibbles?' I asked, picking up a folder out of his hands

'Those are private Cal give them back' Ethan proclaimed, trying to grab the folder back from me

'Hush little brother just having a quick look that's all'

'Private confidentiality Caleb surely you can respect that now' he snatched, gripping the folder tightly in his hands

'Yes of course'

Ethan had waited for me to leave cubicles before declaring it safe again to open the folder in confidentiality, I decided to try my luck again in resus to find Alicia…..

Alicia's P.O.V

I'd been lying on the bed in cubicles for two hours now waiting to hear anything back from Ethan while he had fast tracked my test results through to the lab, god I felt so useless being in here when I should be out there helping and treating patients instead of being one myself. Ethan returned to my cubicle a short while after with Duffy in tow, closing the curtain after them for some privacy

'I've got the test results back and everything seems to be normal Alicia…'

'But?' I questioned, raising a brow

'Something on the test did come back as positive but I'm not sure if you're fully aware yourself what's going on'

'I have no idea what you're going on about Ethan at all'

'You're pregnant Alicia' he informed

I couldn't wrap my head around what Ethan was telling me at all as I zoned out, this had to be some sick joke or some sort of mistake made during the test because I couldn't be pregnant, Cal and I both made sure we took precautions, make sure we were safe

'What' I exclaimed

'Judging by the test results I'd say you're about eight weeks into the pregnancy'

'Eight weeks already'

'Yes Alicia and we've had a chat with Ms Beauchamp and she's given you the rest of the day off but I'd like to keep you in for a while longer for more observation, Duffy will happily answer any questions you may have'

'Thanks Ethan'

Ethan had left to check up on his other patients while Duffy had gone to get the doppler machine from the maternity ward while I was left alone with my thoughts, god what is Caleb going to say about the baby when he knows about it, we aint ready at all to start a family together just yet

'I'm just going to do some checks on the baby to see if anything is alright'

'Ok Duffy'

I lay back on the bed and rolled up my green overalls to reveal my small eight week bump, taking deeps breaths to calm my nerves I watched Duffy pour some cold gel on my stomach and ran the doppler transducer over it to check everything was alright…

'Everything seem to be fine Alicia your baby is doing well, would you like to hear your baby'

'Yes I'd love too but isn't it too early to hear the baby Duffy'

'It's not uncommon to hear the baby this early in the pregnancy but we can try to find a heartbeat if you like Alicia'

'Ok let's give it a try'

Duffy ran the doppler transducer again against my stomach, the wait had been agonising and I was ok if she didn't find a heartbeat after all being it was really early to hear one in the pregnancy. Duffy smiled and turned up the volume on the speaker as a small heartbeat came through, a strong beating rhythm as my smile grew enormously as it finally felt real that I was pregnant

'There you are Alicia baby fm, I could listen to this all day'

'It's so amazing thank you so much'

'You're welcome'

The curtains flew open quickly and caught me off guard expecting it to be Ethan to check how thing were going but it was Cal who was stood on the other side, he froze in shock while his gaze travelled down my body to my small bump as he heard the strong heartbeat of our baby, Caleb shook his head in disbelief and left immediately out of cubicles

'Cal' I shouted after him so we could talk about our baby's future…..


	13. Redemption

My thoughts were in a daze as I couldn't think straight at all about Alicia being pregnant with my child, this was just all out of the blue as it didn't seem completely real to me at all like someone had decided to play a cruel prank on me just to see my reaction to the shock news but hearing my baby's heartbeat for the first time had convince me it was no joke at all. It was just a major shock to the system as neither of us had an inkling at all about the baby, we had only just gotten together a few months ago just keeping our relationship casual and not looking too far ahead into the future and now we were having a kid of our own.

I exited the hospital via the main entrance and stood under the canopy, sighing heavily I didn't know where to turn or go to next so I let my numb body just lead me forward one step at a time to anywhere but back inside to face my responsibilities. Reaching the car park behind the hospital I saw my Mercedes parked up in one of the bays and I walked towards my car, climbing into the driver's seat and pushed down on the central locking system while I turned on the ignition on, laying my head down on the steering wheel I thought about the future and how much it scared me as my eyes welled up….

Ethan's P.O.V

I had checked up on Alicia a while later after Duffy had left and found her in a right state on the bed weeping her eyes as she told me what had happened with Cal, I entered reception in vain hope that Caleb would have return back to duty by now but he wasn't there so I went to the next port of call for help to find Caleb, knocking on Charlie's office I entered his room

'You haven't seen Caleb have you Charlie he's gone missing'

'No I haven't Ethan is everything alright'

'Well he's found out about something he shouldn't and now Alicia and I worried about him and where he might be right now'

'Alright let's go and look for him' he replied. 'He can't have gone too far'

We grabbed our fleece jackets and walked out of the hospital entrance, not knowing where to start our search for Caleb

'Where do you want to start first Ethan?' he asked

'I don't know maybe town centre that's the best place to begin with'

'Is there any place that he likes to go or hang out?'

'There's the one eleven club he likes to go too when he sad or upset'

'We'll try there then first'

We walked around the rear of the hospital to the car park around the back to take Charlie's car in search for Caleb, we entered the parking lot and noticed the ignition was still running on a motor and with someone hunched down on the steering wheel….

Caleb's P.O.V

Lifting my head from the wheel and rubbing my eyes dry I saw Ethan and Charlie in front of my car, they cautiously moved around the side to the door and pulled on the handle with no joy

'Come on Cal let us in' Charlie proclaimed

Pressing the fob on my keys I unlocked the doors on the Mercedes and they both climbed into the car, switching the engine off I grabbed my bottle of water to calm my nervous

'Want to tell us what happened Caleb, why you freaked out on Alicia back there' Ethan exclaimed

'I'm not ready to be a father Nibbles we all know that'

'Says who'

'Says me I know I'll be a terrible father just like ours and I can't put my kid through that' I admitted

'So you just gonna walk away from Alicia and your child and not face you're responsibilities as a father now'

'Yep because that's what I'm good at, running always running' I proclaimed

'You know I always thought you'd be different from dad that would always be there for his kids whenever they needed you, guess I was wrong after all these years' he admitted while adjusting his glasses. 'This is another chance for you to be a father again after Matilda'

'You were great with her Caleb when she was in your care, a real father to her when she needed you when you thought she was yours so why not try again at it' Charlie interjected

'I haven't got a clue on what to do Charlie I'm scared stiff'

'Look Cal you need to do the right thing for Alicia and your baby, yes fatherhood is going to be hard but it's an incredible journey. You'll make mistakes just like me and any other father out there but you'll get through it all with our support'

'Is it really that rewarding being there for your kid even tho you'll feel like you can mess up at any time Charlie?'

'I remember having Louis and just like you I was petrified but the trust he believed in me as a baby and gave me I knew straight away I had to fight for him to be a great father he deserved. You'll regret it Cal not being there if not now but in years to come believe me'

'Besides I'll be right by your side to help you and Alicia raise your kid if you need it' Nibbles added

'Thanks Uncle Ethan' I sighed

'Why don't you go and talk to Alicia, tell her how you feel about the baby because I know she's worried too about all this'

I nodded my head while I got out of the car and waited for them to exit out the vehicle as well, Charlie put his arm around my shoulders and patted my arm on the way to the ED for the little extra encouragement I needed. I found Alicia was still in her cubicles still being under observation as I peeled her curtains closed, moving forward I sat the edge of her bed

'I'm sorry I freaked out earlier when I heard our baby's heartbeat I just wasn't expecting it'

'I wasn't expecting to hear it as well so early but I've decided I want to keep the baby and if you want to walk away now I understand, you weren't looking for a very long term commitment' she proclaimed, placing her hand on her stomach

'That's the thing I've done some thinking with Ethan and Charlie to get my head straight and I want to be involved and be there for our baby, it's a second chance for me to finally be a dad'

'So you do want this? Me and the baby'

'Of course we can be a happy little family together'

'Together' she smiled

I nodded my head as I wiggled up closer to Alicia and wrapped my arms around her small body, she placed her head in the crock of my neck as I held Alicia close to me, things were going to be tough bringing our kid up and major strain to our relationship but we'll manage through it to make it work together….


	14. Don't make the same mistakes

It was Alicia's first scan this afternoon before our shift ended early for our appointment and I was dreading it just in case they found something unusually show up on the scan, I didn't really want to think about my kid while I still had my patients to deal with first. My next patient on the waiting list had been admitted to cubicle six complain of strong pains to his right arm

'Morning Mr Cassidy I'm Doctor Knight what seems to be the problem'

'I've got this awful pain in my arm and I can't stand it anymore'

'Right can you wiggle your fingers for me?'

'I can't it hurts when I move my arm, think I've fractured it'

I checked over Mr Cassidy's right arm carefully and it looked and felt like he'd done more than fractured the bone in his arm, most possibly broken the bone to cause the amount of pain he was feeling

'Mr Cassidy I'm going to subscribe some more pain relief for you and book you in for scan' I proclaimed

'Do you know what it could be Doctor?' he inquired

'In my opinion it's might be a clean break of the bone in your arm but I do need the scans to assess the damage' I informed him, taking a look at his notes. 'Is there anyone I can call for you'

'Eh no' Mr Cassidy hesitated

'You sure you don't want anyone here with you'

'Well I have a daughter but we haven't spoken in years but it's not worth the hassle'

'I can give her a ring for you if you like she might want to know'

Mr Cassidy nodded his head while I left to arrange his treatment plan here at the ED, he didn't seem too keen to have his daughter here by his side while being admitted, something must be going on behind the scenes with his daughter than Mr Cassidy wasn't letting on….

Mr Cassidy's daughter Kylie had arrived to the ED an hour later after I phoned her, she was pretty girl with a slim figure and her long brunette hair, couple of other patients in the waiting room had been jaw dropped by her stunning appearance. I gave them both the prognoses of the scan and what it showed

'Good news the scans have shown on the x-ray it's a small fracture of the bone, we can treat you here in the ED and your arm will be put into a cast which it will take six weeks to heal, I'll refer you to an appointment with one of our orthopaedic doctors here' I explained

'Is there any way I can get my arm to heal a bit faster, I need it work as soon as possible'

'I'm afraid there isn't my Cassidy'

'Please tell me you're aint doing those fights still dad' Kylie interjected

'What fights' I asked, raising a brow

'It's nothing Doctor'

'He's back doing illegal arranged fights again, has he even told you the truth how he broken his arm or told you a lie how he did it' she shouted

Kylie had stormed out of her dad's cubicle and then left the ED, Mr Cassidy lay back on the bed and groaned in pain as he clutched his broken arm when he moved it too suddenly

'Do you want me to go after her?'

'What's the point she aint going to come back'

I shook my head and sighed heavily while closing the curtains of his cubicle shut as I gone to inform one's of the nurses what I need from the store room and that I'll required some assistance for a procedure on Mr Cassidy….

After finishing up with putting the plaster cast on Mr Cassidy's arm I'd gone for a coffee break from the barista outside the hospital, I found Kylie sat alone on one of the bench in the peace gardens

'Still here Kylie'

'Thought I'd stick around for a bit doc'

'Strange I'd thought you'd be long gone from here, what's the deal with your dad back in there anyway'

'I can't believe he had the nerve to call me after all these years apart to be by his side in hospital it's actually tragic that he did'

'Maybe he wanted to reconnect with you after so long'

'He had blown that chance after he got caught up in all those illegal fights that he did, all I wanted was a normal dad with a normal life is that too much to ask for, just to be there in my life and want to be me instead of getting arrest most of the time'

'Not really'

'As a kid I'd just wanted him to be there for me when I needed him instead of being caught up in ring fights, I wouldn't have cared if we were poor and struggling to get by so long as we were together'

'He might have not been there when you need him when you were a kid but he's trying now to be here for you, it's your choice if you want him to be part of your life'

I got up from the bench and finished up my warm drink before heading inside the hospital to check on my patients and their tests and scan results. I thought I'd check on Mr Cassidy before he was discharged from the ED

'How's the arm feeling Mr Cassidy?'

'Still in a bit of pain but much better now thanks'

'I managed to catch up with your daughter outside she was still hanging around if you care to know'

'She's still here?'

'Might have gone by now but she did tell me she wished you were around when she was a kid'

'Do you have any kids Doctor Knight?' he sighed

'Not at this moment but one on the way'

'Well don't make the same mistakes that I did raising a kid, it's the simple stuff in life they want, parents that love and care for them and just want to be around them growing up. That's the mistake I made in not doing any of that with Kylie'

'You still always have another chance with her because you're still her dad and if you want it go and fight for it' I replied, the curtains opened slightly as Kylie stepped in the room and smiled weakly. 'Anyway I'll leave both to it'

'Thanks a lot Doctor' he replied

I left Mr Cassidy cubicle and headed up to the maternity ward as I was running late for the scan appointment, being involved in their case had made me realise and see a lot of downfalls of being absent in your child's life and the impact that it had on them and how my dad had been with me when I grew up, I didn't want to end up being a deadbeat dad like him to own kid when I had some of my own….

I met Alicia on the third floor of the hospital as she was already waiting outside the scan room as she had checked in with the floor's reception

'You finally show I thought you weren't going to come' she smiled

'Sorry for running late got caught up with a patient' I informed, kissing her cheek

'Well you're here now and that's all that matters' Alicia sighed gently, taking hold of my hand

'Alicia Munroe' nurse Claire inquired, stepping out of the scan room

We headed into the scan room as Alicia got settled down on the bed and nurse Claire set up the ultrasound machine, she poured some gel on Alicia's small bump and pressed the ultrasound transducer down on it, I took hold of Alicia's hand as nurse Claire searched for a while and then our baby showed up on the screen. The picture of our baby took both of our breaths away when Alicia turned towards me and pressed down harder on my hand as my smile grew wider, I could never walk away from my baby ever….


	15. Holby siege part one

Alicia's P.O.V

The violence on the Farmead Estate had grew instinctively overnight and had become a lot worse when the news broke on local news on BBC of an man who lived on the estate being unprovokedly murdered by a gang of youths on his doorstep. The ED had taken the brunt of the aftermath when rioters had ascended and targeted the hospital for no reason at all but the police had manage to calm the rage and anger down each nights but the crowds grew the following night as the emergency services came under strain with limited resources to contain it all.

The nurses had been given their brief on procedures for the night shift if the ED had encountered more rioters looting Holby in the wake of the murder on Farmead and now it was the turn of the doctors and consultants to be given our brief from Ms Beauchamp and Charlie….

'As you've been aware of the riots on Farmead Estate the ED has been put on amber alert so far with the possibility of going to red tonight if the situation with the rioters worsens and we're at max capacity in the ED. I'd advise you to be on red alert if you see something or someone acting suspiciously please report it straight away' Connie informed

'We have called in more security staff for tonight inside the ED and for the police to have a presence outside the hospital so if you need that extra reassurance for your safety it's there' Charlie interjected

'I don't want anyone going being a hero tonight at any cost so let's have a safe shift'

The briefing had ended with notes being distributed of cctv footage frames of what the gang of youth might look like, the pictures of the suspects were too blurry to get a clear view of their faces. The room had started to filter out as the team took up their duties they had been assigned too, I held onto Cal's hands when we were left alone in the staff room

'Hey you' I greeted

'Hey you'

'I was thinking why don't we swap where we've been placed tonight I don't really want to be in resus where most of the chaos from the riots will be coming in, just in case'

'Just in case something happens to the baby I understand' he proclaimed. 'That's fine with me and plus you'd be much safer up there on the wards where it's nice and quiet'

'Thank you so much babe for this'

'You're welcome' he sighed

I grabbed hold of the collar of his green overalls and pulled Caleb closer to me as he loosely laid his arms around my neck, he bend his head down as Caleb's head rested against my forehead, I sighed gently as our breath were in sync with one another and then he gently pressed his lips against mine, Caleb went to move away but my lips pulled on his for another kiss….

The night grew on and some of the rioters in reception had been checked into the ED and now some were in cubicles being treated and a few minors had been admitted to the wards to be seen, my next patient was a young black man that had just turned eighteen and been living on the Farmead Estate, he had been admitted with incision wound to the arm by falling onto some glass or that's what he told Noel at reception

'Hello I'm Doctor Munroe' I greeted warmly

'Cade' he whispered

'Nice to meet you and I'll be treating you for the cuts on your arm'

Cade's gaze followed the security guard that walked past in the corridor outside the ward, he pulled the hood down on his hoodie and turned his head to the side as he curled up into a tiny ball, trying to hide his appearance from security

'It is ok Cade to be a bit terrified by all the rioting and then having all the guards around and the police outside the hospital, there's nothing to be scared of at all'

'What you are accusing me of?' he grunted, raising a brow

'I wasn't accusing you of anything Cade you seem to be really nervous when security walked by just then'

'Look Doc just get the pieces of glass out of me and I'll be on my way' Cade sighed heavily

I'd left his cubicle as the nurse came in to give Cade more pain relief for his arm and to make him more comfortable in his bed as I went to get the equipment I needed to extract the glass out of his arm from the store room….

The glass in Cade's arm had been shattered into small pieces and it had been difficult to remove even with the magnifying glass

'What's it been like on the estate the last few nights?' I enquired, trying to make some conversation with him

'It's been total madness since my mate Michael had been killed, the riots had been getting worse with more people getting involved which has nothing to do with them to begin with in the first place'

'I'm sorry to hear that Cade. Did you know who did it?'

'I wasn't there when it happened Doc but I have a good idea who it might be'

'Then go to the police and tell them what you might know about the incident, get some real justice for your friend'

'I can't Doctor its different when you join a gang than being some normal lad, we take care of our own problems with other gangs on the street which we have beef and sort them out'

'Even killing them Cade?'

Cade ducked his head down as he couldn't even look me in the eyes and didn't give me an answer to my question, I tidied up the wounds on his arm where the glass had entered and wrapped them up in bandages

'There we are Cade all done'

'Thanks Doctor' he replied and checked out his arm, Cade got up from the bed before dropping back down immediately. 'Doc you have to get everyone out of this ward now I think he might have seen me'

'What?' I enquired, raising a brow

'The guy who killed Michael is here, on this ward in fact'

'Okay Cade just stay where you are' I informed. 'What does he look like?'

'He's a white lad about five eleven in height, got a blue snap cap on and a faint scar on his left arm'

I nodded my head and went in search of the boy Cade had describe for me, I checked the foyer of the ward then looked down into the corridor but there was still no sign of him. Looking through the glass window I found him at the floor's reception desk asking one of the nurses for help, I had to help Cade escape safely out of the building and far away from him, seeing the fire alarm in the corner of my eye that was the only way I could help him, I broke the glass and pressed the alarm before going back to Cade's cubicle

'We have to leave now' I shouted

'You aint going anywhere' A voice whispered

The curtain behind me flew open and a very cold piece of metal landed on the side of my head that sent shivers running down my body….


	16. Holby siege part two

On a night where pure chaos ascended from Farmead Estate to the ED the last thing I and the team needed was for the fire alarm to be sounded and the whole place to be evacuated until the hospital had been given an all clear by the fire brigade to return back inside instead of staying with the trouble out here with the rioters. I still couldn't find Alicia anyway in the gathered crowd by our fire assembly point even after a roll call had been done, running to other assembly point for the ED Alicia was still nowhere to be seen before giving up and returned to my own.

'Still no sign of Alicia yet' Ethan inquired

'No I've had a look at the other points but still no sign of her'

'Ring her phone if anything she's probably on the other side of the building'

'Good idea' I sighed, pulling out my phone I rang Alicia's number to no avail which kept on ringing then went to voicemail. 'No answer keeps on cutting off'

'Better tell Charlie we've got a missing person unaccounted for in the building'

I nodded my head as I was about to cut through the crowd of people when the phone in my pocket buzzed, reaching into it I found I had a text message come through from Alicia

 _'_ _Cal please help we're being held hostage by a gunman'_

I reread the text and still couldn't believe what I was seeing, how had a gunman gotten through the police and security presence fingers without being picked up or searched on the way in to the hospital

'Was that Alicia?'

'Yea Nibbles'

'Where is she now Cal?'

'Being held hostage'

'What'

'There's a gunman in there and she's been caught up in it all, she's asking for my help. I need to go and get her'

'Don't be stupid Cal and use your brain for once in your life and get some help, real help from the police'

'It would only make things worse if the police go charging in, they could be walking back out with body bags in their hands if it gets out of control. I'd only be gone for a few minutes if I went in'

'Alright I'll cover for you Cal but don't be in there for too long or you leave me with no choice to tell Charlie what's happened'

Nodding my head I casually walked away to the back of our assembly group and slipped out of view of Ms Beauchamp and Charlie when the fire brigade arrived, re-entering the hospital through the ajar fire exit door at the back of the building….

Alicia's P.O.V

Half of the patients on the ward had managed to escape to safety from the gunman but the unlucky few that got left behind like myself had then all been placed into the private cubicle room, the gunman had gotten more agitated while his jaw became stiff and his stare was unbearable to watch as the gun waved freely in his hand while he paced the small room to decide his next move

'C'mon Luke just let everyone go they aint done anything to you I'm the one you've been looking for'

'Shut up mouth Cain, I'll keep as many hostages as I need'

'Who do you think you are coming to my hospital and terrorising my patients like this, you're a pathetic little boy' I yelled

'Please Doc just don't'

'No I won't Cade' I sighed. 'Some people need telling so what they are and if you had any decency left in you Luke you'd let some of my patients go, some of them are kids'

'Fine fine the lot of you can go but you two are staying put' he informed

My patients were still in shock and frozen to the spot from the crazed gunman and his willingness to let them leave so soon, Luke raised his gun and pointed it up at the ceiling and fired a warning shot

'Leave' he shouted, pointing at the crowd

They gathered up their belonging and rushed out of the cubicle room in a flash to safety in the corridor, my eyes were in disbelief as I thought I saw Cal walk into the ward thinking it was one of my patient coming back to quickly grab something he'd forgot. Cal slowly prised open the door to have a look in and then a large bang snapped my focus and shook me to the core, Cade had stepped in front of me and taken the bullet as the gun in Luke's hand shook nervously, catching him off guard as well as Cal jumped into the room and onto Luke's back, trying to the wrestle the gun out of Luke's firm grasp

'Just get him out of here Alicia' he exclaimed

'Come on lets go Cade'

The bullet had grazed the side of Cade's chest and had taken out chunks of flesh on his front, we darted out of the cubicle on the ward and rushed further away from Luke but I didn't want to leave Cal behind on his own with him but I had to raise the alarm and get help for Cade and Cal.

I decided to take the stairs down to reception just in case we encountered Luke in the lift and the last thing I wanted was to be trapped again in a small box room with him and his foe Cade, bumping into Cal on the stairs scared the living daylights out of me than the gun shot did as we rushed down the stairs in a hurry

'Where's Luke' I enquired

'I don't know he whacked me in the face and then just fled somewhere'

'So he could be anywhere in the building?' Cade questioned

'Yes' he admitted. 'So long as we get outside we will be safe, I've told Ethan to inform the police'

Ramming through the double doors we made it to a quite eerie reception knowing a couple more feet and we'd made it to safety, gun shots fired from behind and hitting the wall as we saw Luke emerging out of resus, with one final breath we darted for the doors to get away from Luke and saw the blue lights flashing from emergency vehicles outside the entrance

'He's coming take cover' I shouted at the top of my voice

Luke appeared in the doorway of the hospital entrance a few seconds later pointing the gun in my direction and pulling the trigger back slowly, Cal charged at Luke and forced his arm down to the ground as the bullet fired. A police marksman aimed his firearm towards the two men and fired his gun at them, both of them being shot in the shoulder as they both fell to the ground, rushing to my feet I raced towards Cal and kicked the gun out of the reach of Luke's hand

'Cal are you alright, you hurt anyway'

'God my shoulder kills' he screamed, clutching his shoulder

I helped him up to his feet as the police closed in on the entrance and arrested Luke as we hobbled back to our friends who were in a state of shock on what they just witnessed…


	17. Open wounds

Ms Beauchamp had been really generous towards me since the night of the shooting that had taken place a couple of months back and had allowed me to start my maternity leave early since the temporary locum who'd come to cover my absence had arrived earlier than expected and had been shown the ropes of the whole ED to get familiar with his new surroundings. The new guy Kevin was a F2 and fresh out of medical school but seemed happy enough to be here as part of his rotation in emergency medicine, we'd gotten to know each other and talked a lot about first day fears on the job and what expectations the ED had of us while Kevin got settled in and to me he'd have a bright future ahead of him in medicine.

Just a few more hours to go before my maternity leave could start and I couldn't wait for it any longer as the ward I was put assigned too was quite as a mouse, most of my patients on the ward had been discharged to return home and back to normal life. Half hour later Max and Robyn wheeled up my next patient that been admitted to the ward from cubicles for further observations.

'What have we got Robyn?'

'This is Sienna Morris she's been treated for concussion by the paramedics and cuts to both arms from falling on glass. We are close to breaching the four hour wait in cubicles Charlie asked could you take her to clear thing up please '

'Sure thanks Robyn' I sighed. 'Max can you take her to bay four please'

Max pushed along Miss Morris in her wheelchair to the other side of the ward and helped her get onto the cubical bed with one of the nurses on the ward

'Alicia just be aware Miss Morris has tested positive for alcohol in her bloodstream, not sure how hungover she might be'

'Thanks for the heads up on that Robyn'

Checking up Miss Morris's file on the NHS system nothing out of the ordinary showed up from her observations downstairs in cubicles but her history did showed treatment for intoxication at a number of different hospitals not just in Holby but across Britain.

'Afternoon Mr Morris I'm Doctor Munroe and I'll be treating you today for you cuts and monitoring your concussion, you'll be here for a while is there anyone I can call for you'

'There's no one Doctor'

'You sure Miss Morris no friends or family you want by your side'

'I'm positive'

'Ok I'll be right back' I informed, writing down her new treatment plan and informing the nurses on what I'll need

Miss Morris rested back on the bed and laid out her right arm on the pillow is was above, I examined her arm and started the slow process of removing the small fragments of glass that was stuck in her arm

'Is this your firstborn Doc?'

'Yeah it is'

'You excited to welcoming the baby soon you can't be far now from maternity leave'

'Today is my last day before I go on leave' I replied, pulling out a chuck of glass from deep inside her arm

'Well Doctor the only advice I can give you is don't make the same mistakes that I've done or you'll forever regret them'

'Like what Miss Morris' I sighed, not really thinking what was coming out of my mouth before I knew I did. 'Sorry I shouldn't have…'

'It's ok Doctor, talking about my problems helps me confront my past mistakes for a better me tomorrow' Miss Morris explained, breathing deeply to calm her nerves before she spoke again. 'Neglecting your kids for hours on end at the pubs and bars and returning home to them in the worst drunken state you've ever been in your whole like to look after them let alone knowing you couldn't even look after yourself'

'Is that why you didn't want anyone here with you?'

'My kids are better off without me and they wouldn't have come anyway if they knew, they live with my mother permanently'

'I'm sure they would want to know how you are after your accident'

'You reckon Doc after so long'

'It's worth a try don't you think Miss Morris, I can call them right now if you want'

She nodded her head as I finished up her treatment of removing the last bits of glass in her arm and dressed up the wound. An hour later after giving Miss Morris mother home address a call her eldest daughter Stacey arrived at the hospital alone, she was tall and beautiful and my guess probably at the start of her twenties. Moving around the desk I showed her towards her mother's cubicle

'I can't believe you actually came sweetheart'

'I aint staying for long. What's wrong with her Doctor?'

'Your mother is being treated for concussion and cuts on her arms, she's doing well but she did ask for you to be here'

'Well if that's it I'll be on my way'

'Sweetheart don't go please stay'

Stacey swivelled quickly on her heels and left her mother's cubicles and stormed out of the ward without even once looking back in regret

'Please go after her Doc'

I caught up with Stacey out in the hallway before she stepped into the elevator, ushering her to the side of the corridor

'So you not going to stick around then Stacey not even for five minutes'

'Would you if you had a mother like that' she replied angrily. 'I thought not, me and my baby brother are better off without her and have been since we moved to my grandma's place. I don't know why she bothered to tell you to call me because I don't want to see her ever again. Tell me did she test positive for alcohol in her bloodstream'

'Yes but only just positive Stacey and believe it or not but she didn't want anyone here with her but I talked her around into calling you, her family' I admitted. 'You can stay if you want too or you can leave and I'll make up some excuse to your mother'

'I'm gonna go'

Moving out of her path I watched Stacey head back towards the elevator and stepped inside, turning on my heels I entered the ward for like the billionth time exhausted with the daily drama my patient's brings in everyday through those doors. If there was one thing for sure I didn't ever want to end up like my patients to my own kid, motherhood did bring its own kind of stress for the rest of your life but like any other mother would you'd do anything for your own kid to be happy even if you weren't through life's own problems that it serves.

Cal popped up a few hours later after collecting his own patient's results from the lab before going back down to resus again, he dropped the sweetest hello kiss on my cheek

'Been a long day has it' he inquired

'Too long' I sighed heavily

'Wanna talk about it'

'Tell you when we get home' I exclaimed, dropping a quick pec on his lips

I was surprised to see Stacey pop her head into the ward again but this time was accompanied by her teenage brother in tow, before she spoke I nodded and motioned my head towards her mother's cubicle to go ahead ….


	18. Life's a beach

Being stuck at the flat on maternity leave for long periods of time had bored the life out of Alicia so I decided to take her on a small trip to the beach when I was next off on the weekend from the ED. The change of scenery would do us both a world of good to clear our minds from unnecessary worries or stress that we had to face back home for a short while, and plus this would be the last time we'd probably be alone together before the baby arrived in a few weeks.

We walked along the warm humid beach hand in hand, not really going anywhere in particular along our walk but taking in on what a gorgeous day it has been, the sun shone on brighter if that was even possible. I bought us both a cone of vanilla ice cream before we sat down on the beach and enjoyed our frozen treats.

'I'm sorry I haven't been with it lately with you and the baby' I sighed gently

'You don't need to apologise Cal I understand, with never ending patients list and feeling exhausted everyday when you come home to only do it again in a few hours'

'I know but….but I should have made more time and effort for you and the baby while you were home alone all day instead of complaining how my day had been'

'Well we've got plenty of time today for you to make it up to me Cal'

'I like the sound of that' I replied, kissing her collarbone softly and then leaving a trail blaze of hot kisses on her neck, stopping below the spot behind her ear. 'Correction I love the sound of that'

Alicia's cheeks blushed to a bright pink as she turned her head and pressed her lips up against mine one then twice, getting reacquainted with the feel of them. My hand travelled up and landed on the nape of her neck and drew her head closer to mine as I passionately kissed her soft tender lips, my tongue slipped in and coaxed her mouth open without effort and deepen the kiss, pulling away shamelessly as I saw Alicia's cheek then turn red.

After some time had passed sitting on the warm sand and soaking in the sun we decided to take another gentle stroll of the beach on the other side we didn't often go to, playing a game of twenty one questions along the way…

'Question' she asked

'Answer'

'What's the one extreme thing you've dream of always doing before you hit forty Cal?'

'Beside of having at least one kid before then' I replied, placing my hand on Alicia's bump and smiled widely. 'I've always dreamed of hang gliding'

'Hang gliding' Alicia's brow rose, bemused splash her face thinking I'd say something far more ridiculous

'Yeah Alicia I've dreaming of doing it forever but never had the balls to follow through with it'

'Now I know what to get you for your birthday then' she grinned

'Shut up' I chuckled lightly. 'Ok what the most daring thing you dream on doing before you hit forty'

'It's may not be exciting as yours but I've always wanted to travel along California pacific coast highway, like l say not as thrilling as yours sound compared to mine' Alicia admitted

'California eh that sounds amazing Alicia'

'I've always wanted to do a road trip in America for as long as I can remember as a kid and I didn't care which state but California was always special to me'

'Ok let's make a pack then, if I go hang gliding then you're coming with me and if you go state side then I'm coming with you for the journey of a lifetime' I exclaimed

'You'd really come with me all the way to California' she enquired, raising a brow

'Hell yeah' I admitted. 'I promise you from a year from now we'll have these crossed off our own bucket list'

'I'll hold you to that Cal' she replied, tapping my nose

Alicia smile widen and stopped walking in her track as I jolted to a halt by a joint hands, taking a step back I joined Alicia by her side again and kissed her deeply, both of us pulling away breathlessly I rested my forehead against hers as our heartbeat fell back into normal rhythm again, my nose grazed Alicia's as I gently kissed the tip of hers when I moved away and lead her as we started to head back to our hotel

'What do you think our baby will be Cal?' she asked

'Boy or girl I don't really mind the gender at all Alicia but I don't want our kid to have the same upbringing I had at all'

'Same here with how my parents kept constantly arguing with each other and endless break ups and reunions, really messed with me as a kid'

'We'll raise our kid different from how we were raised and give our kid the best start in life and I promise to be the best dad in the world Alicia' I replied, placing my hand on Alicia's well defined bump. 'No ifs or buts I'll always be there for this little one'

'I know you will be Cal I don't doubt it at all for a second'

'God, I feel so close to the baby' I admitted, my heart swelled when I thought about my kid

'Just a couple more weeks then you'll be real close to the baby as much as you like'

'I'm counting down the days already Alicia'

'You're really excited about the arrival aren't you?'

'Sure am'

'We're going to have to move out at some point out of the apartment we can't stay there forever' Alicia admitted

'Ethan won't mind at all babe he'll be doing his duty as a protective uncle for this little one' I exclaimed, throwing my arm over her shoulders and pulling her close

'I know Cal…but it would be great if we had a place of our own to call home' she explained. 'And just think what we could do alone with a place of our own'

'Oh I love the way your mind thinks' I replied, kissing her cheek

'Shall we give our room a test run on living on our own would be like' she teased

I nodded my head and pulled her along quickly as she came willingly and we burst through our hotel entrance and rushed straight into the elevator, our lips landing on each other's when the doors slammed shut….


	19. Baby names & surprise proposals

Alicia and I had planned to go out in the evening for a meal but those plans got cancelled short when a small rain storm came in from the south and hit Holby hard during the evening so we decided to get a Chinese takeaway instead ordered to the flat, no sooner our order arrived at the door I chowed down on my sweet and sour chicken balls like I never had seen food before in my life, devouring my favourite Chinese dish in a heartbeat. Reading all these baby books I brought early on in the pregnancy all day had wiped out Alicia and I for the day as we digested down tones of endless knowledge on what to expect and more after the birth….

After finishing our takeaway meal and laying belly full on the couch Ethan had decided to bring out the baby book of names from my room and started to flicker through the big book and shouting out possible names for our baby starting with the most ridiculous to the complete insane ones that were well out dated for its time that brought much laughter to our faces

'How about Roger for a boy' Ethan suggested, looking back down into the book

'Oh my god Nibbles we can't name our baby that, that's so a middle class of a name' I replied, holding back the laughter for a serious moment. 'Do you want my kid to be bullied in public school?'

'Roger for a boy's name you got to be kidding me Ethan' she interjected

'What's wrong with it may I ask?'

'Everything' Alicia informed

'She's right there Nibbles we might as well pack him off to boarding school and get a nanny in' I teased, throwing my arm over Alicia's shoulders. 'What other ridiculous name have you got for us then?'

'Well then let me see' he exclaimed, readjusting his glasses and scouring a different section of the book

'Anytime today Ethan' Alicia cried out, falling into the curve of my body and rest her head on my shoulder

'Don't hurry me I'm trying to find a good one that feels right' Nibbles sighed heavily. 'Ok if you didn't like Roger how about then Alfie'

'Alfie! Are you being serious that's got to be worse than Roger'

'I think it's perfect for a little boy Cal there's nothing wrong with this one' he proclaimed

'At this rate we might as well name our baby after you then Nibbles'

'What little baby Ethan'

'No little baby Nibbles, Nibbles' I grinned

'I'll be forever grateful for that then if you name the baby Nibbles' he admitted, rolling his eyes and smiling warmly before looking back down at the book again. 'You might as well call your baby…..Cameron because I give up on naming baby boys'

'I love it' Alicia exclaimed, practically jumping out of her seat in joy and clapped her hands together

'Love what' he questioned, raising a brow

'Cameron it's so perfect for our baby if it's a boy I'm already in love with it' she admitted

'No no it was just a joke Alicia'

'Joke or not Nibbles I love it' she replied excitedly. 'That sorted for a boy then we have to decide now if it's a girl'

'Can't we do that tomorrow picking a name for a boy was hard enough just think how difficult it will be for a baby girl for you both to like' I exclaimed, throwing my head back

'I don't care Cal we're doing this now weather you like it or not'

'Fine babe, Nibbles throw out some girls names from the book'

'Oh no Caleb I'm not getting any more stick for name picking you can fish some up and throw them out there for us to laugh at…..I mean debate at' he suggested, tossing the book at me with ferocity

The big book hit me hard in the stomach as I groaned in pain and felt the takeaway I just ate travel back up my throat, grabbing the book up from the side of the couch where it landed I opened up to the baby girl section and scan through the pages thoroughly, bookmarking same names that took my fancy straight away after I repeated the name, Alicia slid down my body laid on her back and rested her head on my thigh

'You found any names yet that you like Cal or do need some help' she inquired

'Yeah just a few babe but I'm still looking for the one'

'Well hurry up I aint got all night Caleb or do I have to find another book that's suited to your reading level' Ethan proclaimed, sitting back in his seat

'Shut up Nibbles' I groaned, picking up a throw pillow and launching it at his head. 'Ok how about Rebecca for a girl'

'I don't really feel it for Rebecca that much' he replied, shrugging his shoulders

'Thought you might say that Nibbles but I hope you like this one as much as I do right now, how about… Jenny'

'Now that I like a lot Caleb'

'It's perfect that's for sure, little Jenny Knight I love it' Alicia sighed breathlessly

Alicia's smile twisted up my inside as my smile grew enormously and bent my head down, I cupped Alicia's jaw and rubbed my thumb back and forth over her soft cheek before sealing our lips together, my tongue slipping into her mouth and coaxed her mouth opened with ease as I deepened the kiss, I loved the soft taste of her lips as she was the only air I needed to breathe

'Alright that's my que to leave I'll see you both in the morning, night' he sighed, getting up from the moon chair and retreated to his bedroom

'Night' we replied in unison

I kissed Alicia's lips one last time before we pulled away from each other's mouth and sat up straight, curling my arm around her waist I pulled Alicia closer to me as she rested her head on my shoulder. My heartbeat steadied into a rhythm and I inhaled her scent in, three words just formed in my mind straight away. I loved her, I always and would love her forever till the end of time

'I love you Alicia' I whispered, kissing the top of her head

'I know' she sighed gently, kissing my shoulder. 'I love you too'

'No I mean really love you and I'm in love with you, you know that right'

'Of course Cal'

'I know this isn't going to be one of the greatest or really planned out that you deserve but I would have done something big for this but I…I want to spend forever with you' I admitted, taking another breathe. 'Alicia Munroe will you do me the honour of being my wife?'

Completely shell shocked all the blood in Alicia's cheeks just drained, I knew asking her now was completely wrong time, and I should have at least gotten her a ring and gotten down on one knee and….

'Yes' she whispered

Alicia shot up onto her knees and leaned over closer to me as I cupped her cheeks and passionately kissed her once and then twice, my cheeks flaming as I pulled away

'We're really doing this then, getting married' I asked, wanting to make sure I heard her right the first time

Alicia nodded her head and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly as she could and silenced me from asking again as I still couldn't believe it and sealed our lips together….


	20. It's coming

We were more than a week and a half past the due date of the birth but still there was no signs of labour starting anytime soon yet but we kept at it being patient because as far I was concerned the baby could take as long as it needed to take to be ready to enter this world so long as the baby was healthy.

I was going bored out of my mind at the flat with nothing to really do or anything that needed doing so I grabbed my jacket off the coat rack and slipped it on as I stepped into the living room

'Where are you off to in such a hurry Cal?' Alicia asked

'I'm going to the ED, find something to do' I informed, swiping up my keys from the coffee table

'I'm sure they're managing just fine without us, come and sit with me Cal and enjoy the quiet time we have together' she replied, patting the spot next to her

'Trust me I'd love too when I get back but I'll only be gone for an hour or so'

'Ok' she sighed heavily. 'I'll wait for you'

I bent down and kissed Alicia's perfectly soft lips, gently biting down on her bottom lip before pulling away and resting my forehead against hers, whispering 'I love you' in Alicia's ear which brought a smile back to her pretty face….

Walking through the automatic doors of reception the ED department was still the same as always, over crowded with patients wanting and demanding treatment quickly and a shortage of staff to deal with all the demanding pressure of the trust. I couldn't see Nibbles anywhere in cubicles or resus so did some investigating and found him in the staff room all alone getting changed into his green overalls

'Going anywhere exciting Nibbles'

'Eeh no Cal I've been told to get into my gear and wait for further instructions till then' Ethan proclaimed. 'Anyway what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the flat with Alicia?'

'I got bored of waiting around so I thought I might as well drop by and see how are things getting on here?

'You should really be with Alicia right now Caleb' Ethan replied

I raised a brow then rolled my eyes as I walked over to the breakfast bar and sat down on one of the stools

'Just saying, that's all' he sighed, closing his locker shut

Just then Ms Beauchamp strolled into the staff room with arms filled with folders that were high than she could possibly see over the top of, she dropped the pile down on the counter and faced me

'What are you doing here Doctor Knight, I thought I'd given you time off'

'You did Ms Beauchamp but I'd came to see my brother'

'Oh' she exclaimed, shocked to see my presence. 'Doctor Hardy there's a high line rescue down a cave, thought you might want more experience with other emergency crews in these kinds of rescues. Tho you need to take another doctor with you see if Dr Keogh is free at the moment'

'I can go with you it's not a problem Nibbles' I interjected, jumping out of my seat

'That would be a big help Doctor Knight thank you' Mrs Beauchamp replied as she left the staff room quickly to head off towards resus for her routine checks around the ED

'You sure you're making the right decision coming with me on this shout, what if Alicia goes into….'

'Nibbles you worry too much about everything. Alicia won't know I've gone and besides what could happen in the meantime'

I cut him off before he answered as I removed my leather jacket and slipped it into my locker, pulling out my phone from my jean pocket I turned the phone on silent and dropped it in my locker. Really, what could possibly happen whilst I was gone….

Alicia's P.O.V

An hour had come and gone since Cal left for the ED to supposedly doing 'paperwork' but knowing him for so long he can't stand doing it let alone the sight of it when it piled up on Noel's reception desk or in cupids. I know Caleb wasn't saying it but I knew he'd gotten bored of waiting around days and nights for this baby to arrive for the past few days that were driving us both insane that why hasn't it happened yet.

laying down on the couch after my morning baby exercises I flicked through the channels on the box, not in the mood to get my pulse racing with idiots arguing on Jeremy Kylie or properties getting a renovation on Homes Under The Hammer when I felt something wet trickle down the inner sides of my thighs.

'Oh god no, not now please' I groaned

I scrambled off the couch as quick as my legs could move thinking I needed to use the bathroom from the unexpected leak that went down my legs when the muscles around my uterus harden in an instant, enabling me to even move a leg at all from the severe tightness. I only realised then that I felt my first contraction pain and it really hurt so much then what the books would say the pain felt like.

Grabbing my phone from the coffee table I rang Cal's cell phone immediately, going straight through to voice mail after a few minutes of ringing

'Hi Cal. Where are you? Call me back ASAP because I'm going into labour' I informed, tightening my grip on the mantelpiece as I felt another contractions about to start again….

The contractions were getting a whole lot stronger, closer and more painful as I tried to keep my heavy panting under control while on the phone again to Cal with still no reply. Giving up on his number I knew I needed help urgently as I phoned for an ambulance instead of trying Cal again, Iain Dean and a new paramedic arrived ten later as another contraction had just stopped

'Alright Alicia not long now before we get you to the ED' Iain informed as I scooted over to the trolley bed

'Do you know where Cal is? I can't get a hold of him on the phone' I groaned

'I think he's gone out on a shout with Ethan' he informed

'So he's not at the ED at all right now, he said he was gonna do some paperwork'

'Let's just focus on you and the baby for now'

'He needs to be here for the birth, he can't miss this Iain'

'I'll try to get a hold of Jezz to let him know ASAP, word will soon get out you've gone into labour and he'll be here Alicia' Iain exclaimed

Caleb's P.O.V

Ethan and I were the last ones to be hauled out of the deep hallow cave by winch that brought us up into the beaming down white light, we were holding onto each other because of Nibbles phobia of heights and were still dangling by cable in the middle of the cave while the emergency crews helped our pair of injured walkers into the back of the ambulances. They reeled us back in and our feet finally hit solid ground and truth be told I glad we weren't still hanging over the massive hole in the ground

'They've had a lucky escape' I proclaimed

'One broken leg and the other with few cracked ribs and crush impact they been real lucky, could have been a whole lot worse' Ethan sighed

Jezz ran around from the front of the ambulance with radio in hand while we got unhooked from the cables and lines from the fire crew, his loud thuds grinding to holt in front of us as he caught his breath back

'What's up Jezz?' I asked, raising a brow

'Alicia's gone into labour, she's been blowing up your phone trying to get a hold of you. Iain just patched a message through on the radio'

'Where are they now?'

'En route to the ED right now Cal'

'Give us a ride back Jezz'

'Sorry mate no can do' he informed, pointing back over his shoulders with his thumbs to the patients. 'These two are going to St James Hospital we're already backed up as it is at ours'

'Cheers anyway Jezz'

'So what are you going to do Caleb' Ethan interjected

'I don't know I'll try to get a lift back with the fire boys' I proclaimed

'If it's any consolation I can give you a lift back into town Cal if that's any help to you' Jezz offered

'Thanks Jezz you're a lifesaver'

'All part of the service' he cheekily winked

I climbed into the front passenger seat of the ambulance with Jezz while Nibbles rode in the other one with the patient with crush wounds both heading off to St James hospital. Using Jezz's phone I tried to gather as much information as I could from the ED on how Alicia was doing, she still hadn't given birth yet but was very close too when they had moved her up to maternity, Jezz pulled over the ambulance on the side of the road two miles out where Alicia was as I gathered up my things

'Cheers Jezz'

'Good luck Cal'

'Thanks' I replied, swinging the door shut of the ambulance as it re-entered the traffic again

Checking the watch on my wrist I could get back to the ED in fifteen minutes if only I ran at my fastest, I starting sprinting down the street passing flowing traffic in the opposite direction, maybe if I flagged someone down they might be kind enough to give me a lift to the hospital or drop me off somewhere closer…

Ten minutes went by quickly at my half attempt at stopping someone while still running down the path with still no luck at doing so, finally giving up I made a mad dash for the ED giving all I had left in my drained body to just make it back to the hospital to be there for the birth. Out of breath and cheeks pink stained I miraculously stumbled through the doors of reception without falling flat on my face to Noel's desk, throwing my body weight down on it

'Where's Alicia, Noel?' I panted

'She's up on maternity Cal'

'Thanks' I sighed heavily, pushing myself up and away from the desk and headed towards the lift

The elevator door slid open on the maternity wing and I found my way to the room Alicia was assigned too and entered her room, a contraction had just ended as she threw her head back and the crown of the baby's head was visible, shredding off my green jacket and throwing it to the chair I came up to her side

'I'm here now Alicia' I spoke breathlessly, taking her hand in mine

'Where in the hell have you been Cal? You nearly missed the birth'

'Now's not the time for this guys' Duffy interjected. 'One more push Alicia and your baby will be here'

'Come on babe you can do this' I encouraged as I dipped and kissed her forehead

Another contraction started and Alicia pushed with all her might in her body and squeezed my hand tightly with her small fingers, screamed loudly as Duffy helped the baby out of Alicia and wrapped the baby up and giving the tiny infant a clean-up from the blood, and handing the baby back over to Alicia

'What is it Alicia? A boy or a girl' I asked

'It's a girl Cal' Duffy announced

Tears welled up in my eyes no matter how hard I fought to hold them back and lowered my head to rest against Alicia's, kissing her cheek softly then her jaw and then slowly making my way to Alicia's plump lips, sealing out joined lips together passionately….

Alicia and I had decided to go ahead with what we planned and named our baby girl Jenny, she slept soundly sleep in my arms while I bounced her gently and held her close to my chest

'She perfect Alicia so amazingly perfect' I sighed, feeling the love in my heart for my little girl

'She has your looks' Alicia sighed happily

'But Jenny has your best features' I smiled, kissing the top of her head

Little Jenny was perfect and I knew she would grow up to be beautiful like her mom inside and out, I stepped towards Alicia's bed and swooped down and softly kissed her delicious lips….


	21. Tying the knot

This is it. The big day had finally dawn apon us but yet it felt like the first day we started planning the wedding four months ago had just flown by in an instant flash, I just couldn't believe this was actually happening to me when I thought not so long ago how my life used to be with many regretful one night stands, it'd only take an instant to recall how I'd used to be with my womanizing ways then it all changed when I met Alicia. She changed everything about me for a whole better me that I never knew that was there or could be and showed me what real love is, the real true meaning of what loveis.

My gaze drew to the door of my room as it creaked opened as Ethan and Charlie stepped into the room, two of my best man for the wedding. Trying to readjust my tie in the mirror I gave up when it still became crooked on the third attempt, Ethan approached me and handed a bottle of beer in my hand, unknotted my tie from around my neck

'Better?' he inquired, raising a brow as his hand tighten the knot

'Much better Nibbles, thanks'

Walking towards the window I overlooked the final preparations being done by the staff of the English manor house we booked for the big weekend, manicured lawn and the sun beaming down today was going to be set for a great day. Necking down a large gulp of my beer I felt Ethan's presence step forward and put his arm around my shoulders

'You ready for today Caleb? You nervous yet'

'I'm shaking like hell really bad, can't you tell little bro'

'You look fine to me honestly you do. For once you actually scrubbed up nicely'

'Really Nibbles! I always look hot'

'Yeah right' Ethan rolled his eyes. 'And there's no need to be so nervous remember what you always tell me to do'

'Which is what Nibbles?'

'Be more Cal remember' he nudged my arm playfully

My smile grew enormously to epic proportions that split my face as I wrapped my arm around my little brother's shoulder while I squeezed him tight against me and kissed the top of his head.

'Any last piece of advice you have Charlie before I tie the knot, I could really do with some right now'

'Well, one bit of advice I can give you is Cal is keep on surprising her when she least expects it from you'

'What do you mean by that Charlie?' Ethan interjected

'You'll know in time Ethan when you're with 'the one' but Cal you'll know what means if not now but in times in your marriage'

'Thanks Charlie' I sighed gently. 'Thanks for everything you've done for me and also being one of my best man'

'The honour is all mine Cal'

I embraced Charlie into my arms deeply as I held onto his large body and hugged him tight, not wanting to let this moment end quickly as the two men in this room that had always be there for me when I needed them and supported me through thick and thin in the past were here today as my best men. The door to my room swung open and my final best man strolled into the room, removing the shades from his eyes and smoothed his hand through his hair roughly

'Incoming bro….your future wifey has just entered the building' Max informed, popping the bubble of gum he'd blown

'Cheers bud'

'Let's get you married then' Ethan proclaimed

We clinked our beer bottles together before raising them up high and down them in one fluid motion as it scorched the back of my throat in a hurried rush, dropping the bottles down on the table we left my room as I throw my arm over my brother as he did the same as we entered the reception room….

#

I couldn't take my eyes of Alicia as she looked so beautiful standing in front of me and damn, her body and curves were smoking hot for someone who just had a baby seven months ago. Bloody hell I needed to stop think about that and focus on right now before something sprung up to make an appearance down below for all to see in its glory, that would be fifty shades of just awkward and embarrassing. God I need to concentrate right now to where we are in the ceremony….

'Ugh hum' the registrar repeated, clearing his throat

'Excuse me?' I asked, rising a brow

'Do you take this woman, Alicia Monroe to be your wife in holy matrimony?'

'Yes, I do' I said proudly

'Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride'

My smile widen as I stepped closer to my bride and cupped her soft cheek, bringing Alicia's face closer to mine and sealed our lips together. Kissing her now was like kissing her the first time our lips met and I dumply realised love did that, meaning that a kiss would never lose its spark when our lips touched, we pulled away breathlessly and smiled broadly at each other

'I present to you the newly married couple, Caleb and Alicia' the registrar announced

Our fingers entwined together and our hands locked as we slowly made our way down the aisle, some of our guests stood up from their chairs and applauded and the rest threw confetti in the air as we walked past and left reception hall….

The extravagant bash was coming to an end as some guests had called it a night and left their well wishes, I stepped out onto the cool chilled night to catch a breather from what had been an exhausting yet the best day of my life. My gaze fell to the ring on my finger and I sighed happily

'What you doing out here all alone Mr Knight?' my new wife asked

'Taking a breather Mrs Knight' I informed, sitting down on a nearby bench. 'Why are you out here?'

'Come to find my new husband' she smiled warmly

Alicia sat down on the bench next to me and laid back into my embrace, my warm arm slipping over her shoulders to draw her in closer, kissing the top of her head everything in my life was just perfect in this exact moment, something I'd cherish forever

'What a day' Alicia sighed heavily

'Couldn't have dreamt of it any better' I whispered, trailing my lips long the smooth skin of her neck

'Tomorrow begins the start of the rest of our lives together. You me and Jenny'

'I'll look forward to spending forever with you Mrs Knight'

'Right back at you Mr Knight' she grinned

I bore my eyes into her and cupped Alicia's blushed cheek, dripping my head down low I sealed our tops together passionately like I had the first time we kissed, knowing forever this won't be the last time either…..


End file.
